Can't You Love me Again
by waiz Snivy
Summary: {REPOST dengan beberapa perubahan Plot} cinta ? pantaskah suatu perasaan yang hanya berlandaskan rasa kagum dan perhatian serta terbalas oleh rasa sakit disebut dengan cinta ? haruskah tetap melabuhkan hati pada seseorang yang telah menjadikanmu sebagai alat untuk mendapatkan cinta yang baru tanpa peduli dengan perasaan dan hatimu ? Kaisoo Chansoo lil bit Hunbaek
1. Chapter 1

**Can't You Love Me Again ?**

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Taemin (Shinee)

Kim Jongdae

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Another Cast will be revealed with the chap goes up.

Pairing :

It Contains official Couple and also Crack Couple ( please don't bash me )

 **Kaisoo – Chansoo –– Slight Hunbaek and Kaitae (kai x taemin)**

Notes :

Its yaoi Fanfiction ( Boys x Boys )

There must be some typos in this fanfiction, so please forgive me.

Out of Character

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Chapter 1 : Kai's and Sehun's Bet**

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Kaisoo –** _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ **– Chansoo**

•••

•••

•••

•••

Pagi yang indah nan damai yang berhiaskan alunan merdu dari cicitan burung burung yang bertengger di dahan dahan pohon serta lambaian dedauan yang tersapu semilir angin pagi menjadi saksi bisu dari seorang Do Kyungsoo, seorang murid yang baru saja naik tingkat kedua di SME High School dalam langkahnya memasuki areal sekolahnya. Di pagi yang cerah ini, dengan percaya diri ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan membawa sebuah bekal makanan yang ia masak sendiri pagi ini dengan senyum yang merekah indah dibibirnya. siswa yang dapat dikatakan berpenampilan nerd dengan kacamata bulat dan tebalnya ini tengah berdiri tepat didepan sebuah loker siswa bernamakan KIM KAI di depan loker nya. Kim Kai, ya Kim Kai orang selama ini telah ia kagumi, bahkan bisa dikatakan jika ia telah mengagumi nya lama bahkan sebelum dirinya mendudukkan dirionya di sekolah menengah atas.

Kyungsoo, namja yang dikenal karena penampilan nerd nya ini, sangatlah paham jika Loker Kim Kai yang bernama asli Kim Jongin ini jarang atau bahkan tak pernah dalam keadaan terkunci, sehingga hal itu mempermudahnya dalam melakukan kegiatan rahasianya setiap harinya. Setiap hari ia datang pagi hanya untuk meletakkan sebuah bekal dan juga beberapa vitamin kedalam loker Kai karena tak ingin melihat Kai kelelahan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit karena jadwal latihan dance nya yang sangat padat.

Kyungsoo juga tahu betul jika Kai tak pernah sekalipun menerima apapun yang ia berikan didalam loker miliknya. Setiap hari pula Kyungsoo harus menyaksikan Kai yang dengan seenaknya, tanpa dosa membuang semua pemberiannya kedalam bak sampah. Namun tetap saja Kyungsoo selalu melakukan hal yang sama, setiap hari tetap memberikan perhatiannya pada seorang Kim Kai melalui sekotak bekal makan, sebotol mineral water serta vitamin, walaupum kim kai, teman sekelasnya itu tak pernah menganggapnya ada, teman sekelas yang ia kagumi dan ia berharap bila suatu saat nanti Kim Kai akan melihatnya dan membalas perasaannya. Jika bicara tentang sebuah perasaan, Kyungsoo sendiri juga tak mengerti nperasaan apa yg ia miliki untuk seorang Kim Kai. Hanya satu hal yg pasti ia ketahui, degup jantungnya terus saja berpacu melebihi batas normal saat dirinya berada disekitar Kim Kai ataupun sebaliknya saat Kim Kai berada disebelahnya walau tanpa memandangnya sekalipun.

Sama seperti hari hari biasanya, hari ini Kyungsoo tengah membuka loker milik Kai secara rahasia, karena memang ini masih terlalu pagi bagi siswa untuk datang ke sekolah. " Aku berharap kali ini kau menerima bekal makan siang serta vitamin yang aku bawakan untuk mu Kim Jongin aka Kim Kai" itulah tulisan dalam kertas kecil yang ia tempelkan pada kotak bekal makan siang yang ia bawa untuk Kai hari ini dan terkekeh kecil setelah ia meletakkan semua yang harus ia berikan pada Kai didalam loker.. Setelah melakukan hal yang telah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi, Kyungsoo bergegas menuju tumpukan bangku tak terpakai yang terdapat di ujung loker room sekolah itu guna bersembunyi dan memantau, apakah Kai akan menerima pemberiannya atau malah membuangnya kembali.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar 20 menit menunggu dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan bangku tak terpakai itu, mata Kyungsoo dapat menangkap 3 sosok yang selalu pergi kemanapun bersama memasuki loker room, mereka adalah Kai dan sepasang kekasih terkenal disekolah mereka, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kai membuka loker nya dengan menebak nebak seolah seorang peramal jika sesuatu berbau bekal makan siang akan tergeletak dengan manis didalam sana. Benar, dan dirinya selalu benar dalam hal ini, disana telah ada bekal makan siang dan beberapa vitamin untuknya. Kai tersenyum sinis lalu Diambilnya bekal tersebut serta dibacanya note yang terdapat di depan kotak bekal itu. " Sungguh namja nerd yang menjijikkan." Ucap Kai dan melangkah menuju bak sampah didekat loker nya dan membuang bekal serta vitamin itu kedalamnya.

" Mendapat bekal lagi eoh ? " Tanya Sehun yang direspon berupa sebuah deheman kasar oleh Kai lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan sehun dan Baekhyun setelah mengambil beberapa buku yg ia perlukan untuk pelajaran pagi ini.

" Nugu ? Kyungsoo ?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang menyuarakan suaranya.

" Siapa lagi jika bukan si Kyungsoo yang memberikan bekal serta vitamin untuk Kai chagiya. " jawab Sehun terhadap pertanyaan kekasihnya sembari menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun untuk melangkah, menyusul Kai yang telah terlebih dahulu keluar dari loker room.

Sepeninggal ketiga orang itu, Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi, berjalan gontai menuju bak sampah yang tadinya kosong, kini telah terisi oleh ceceran nasi yang tumpah dari kotak bekal makan siang yang ia bawa untuk Kai serta vitamin yang juga ia bawa untuk Kai. Perlahan Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan bak sampah tersebut dan mengambil kotak bekal makannya dan membersihkan sisa sisa makanan yang masih tersisa didalamnya dengan tatapan sendu. Bohong jika Kyungsoo menagatakan bahwasanya dirinya kini baik baik saja, bohong besar jika Kyungsoo tidak merasa kecewa akan sikap Kai yang setiap hari selalu bertingkah seperti itu terhadap apapun yang ia berikan. Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, yang akan selalu menunjukkan senyum nya kepada setiap orang walau hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

" Mungkin Kai tidak menyukai Nasi goreng, maka dari itu ia membuangnya" itulah gumaman pelan yang selalu Kyungsoo jadikan sebagai alasan Kai membuang bekal yang ia bawakan untuknya, walaupun ia tahu dengan pasti karena mendengar dengan jelas alasan Kai membuang bekal makanan yang dengan spesial ia buatkan setiap paginya. Karena yang ia pegang dengan teguh dalam dirinya adalah bahwa dirinya harus berfikiran positif dan tidak memiliki prasangka buruk pada orang lain.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Kaisoo –** _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ **– Chansoo**

•••

•••

•••

•••

Sementara di ruang kelas, Kini Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun telah duduk di bangku masing masing dan melakukan obrolan obrolan kecil sembari mereka menunggu guru memasuki kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran.

Kali ini Baekhyun menatap jengah ke arah Kai, Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Kai selalu saja bersikap dingin kepada semua orang, tapi ia akan bersikap hangat dan manja jika ada Taemin didekatnya.

" Aku tau aku tampan, jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu atau kau akan jatuh dalam pesona ku Byun Baekhyun " tukas Kai dengan percaya diri yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Dibalik ucapan percaya diri itu, Kai sendiri tahu jika Baekhyun tidak akan pernah jatuh dalam pesaona nya dan harus ia garis bawahi dengan tebal, jika Baekhyun yg harus ia akui adalah seorang namja yg imut sangatlah tidak menyukai namja seperti dirinya sebagai tipe idealnya.

" Berhentilah membual Kai.. Baekhyun tidak akan jatuh dalam pesonamu, karena dia telah terjatuh dan berenang dalam pesona ku." Jawab Sehun membela namja chingunya, dan Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia tak akan bisa menang berdebat dengan Sehun jika itu tentang Baekhyun. Sungguh Sehun beruntung bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya tak seperti dirinya yang harus susah payah mendekati Taemin, pikir Kai.

" Tidakkah kau keterlaluan Kai, kau selalu bersikap acuh, tak peduli, dan dingin, padahal banyak sekali yang menginginkanmu menjadi namja chingunya" timpal Baekhyun dengan santainya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada.

" Kenapa ? aku tak menginginkan mereka menjadi namja chingu maupun yeoja chingu ku, lalu untuk apa aku bersikap ramah pada mereka kan. That's useless. That's just waste my time you know." Jawab Kai remeh dengan pandangan matanya yang hanya tertuju pada sebuah bangku, bangku milik Taemin, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Diamana pemiliknya kini juga tengah duduk dengan anggunnya menghadap kedepan, menikmati obrolannya dengan yeri, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

" I don't care about them.. Just think about Kyungsoo, just focus on him Kai. dia telah bersusah payah membuatmu terkesan padanya dengan memberikanmu perhatian sejak kita masih duduk dibangku kelas dua SMP Kai. Tidakkah menurutmu itu sudah sangat lama Kai ?. " Tanya Baekhyun kembali, yang berhasil membuat Kai dan Sehun menoleh ke arah nya. Kai mengingat betul saat saat dimana hidupnya tak lagi setenang dulu semenjak Kyungsoo, seorang namja yg ia anggap over nerd mencoba mendekatinya saat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya di bangku Smp.

Kai mendecih kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasih Sehun ini. " Tidak perduli ia akan mengagumi dan mencintaiku walau selama 100 tahun pun. Karena aku tak akan mencintai namja nerd dan idiot sepertinya." Jawab Kai dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku Kyungsoo yang terletak 2 bangku didepan bangkunya, tepat disebelah bangku namja yg Kai kagumi, Lee Taemin.

" Namja idiot ? Kai dia adalah siswa dengan prestasi terbaik dalam angkatan Jung saenim mengatakan jika Kyungsoo dapat memilih sesuka hati universitas mana yg kelak akan ia pilih dengan nilainya yg nyaris sempurna itu." Kini Sehun yang ikut angkat suara, dan jangan lupakan sebuah fakta jika ia akan selalu mendukung apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya tak peduli itu benar maupun salah.

" Bagaimana mungkin namja yang telah ratusan kali bahkan ribuan kali ku abaikan perhatiannya namun tetap saja melakukan hal bodoh yang sama setiap harinya bukan namja idiot. Dia adalah namja terburuk dari namja yang paling buruk yang pernah ku temui. So please stop talking nonsense." Jawab Kai dengan kekehannya mengingat betapa bodohnya seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tetap mengharapkan cintanya walaupun tak pernah ia gubris sekalipun. Kai beranggapan jika Kyungsoo memberikan perhatian berlebih padanya karena Kyungsoo mencintai Kai, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yg tak paham dengan hal tersebut dalam dirinya.

" Baiklah, katakan saja Kyungsoo adalah namja yang tidak beruntung Karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lalu bagaimana dengan mu dan Taemin yang bahkan sangat low on progress. Ahh atau kah aku juga harus mengatakan jika Taemin terlihat tak tertarik denganmu." Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan anehnya pertanyaan Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat Kai harus berfikir ekstra sebelum menjawab.

Kai kembali berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. " Apa kau yakin progress hubungan ku dengan Taemin berjalan lamban ? Aku sudah mendekatinya sejak 4 tahun lalu, saat kita baru duduk dibangku smp. So, tunggu saja karena sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya." Bukannya menjawab Kai malah kembali bertanya dengan memberikan sebuah bukti dukungan dalam ucapannya.. ia tahu jika dirinya dan taemin sudah menjadi teman dekat atau bahkan bisa dikatakan teman tapi mesra semenjak 4 tahun lalu. Namun sialnya setiap kali Kai menyatakan rasa cintanya, Taemin selalu saja menolak, dan Kai tahu betul apa alasannya dibalik penolakan tersebut. Seorang namja nerd bernama Do Kyungsoo.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari seorang Lee Taemin.. dia hanya bisa berkedok dan berpura pura menjadi seorang sahabat untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo hanya untuk memperdayainya mendapat suntingan nilai. Sungguh menjijikkan." Ucap Baekhyun kembali yang dihadiahi berupa tatapan intimidasi dari Kai.

" Taemin bukanlah orang seperti itu, Seharusnya Kyungsoo sii namja nerd dan idiot itu bersyukur karena Taemin mau berteman dengannya." Jawab Kai cepat.

Baekhyun mendecih mendengar jawaban Kai. " Kau terlalu dibutakan oleh cintamu pada sorang Taemin. One fact that you should know, Kyungsoo is better than Taemin" Lanjut Baekhyun mantap.

" So Show me the evidence, everything needs evidence to support it byun." Jaab Kai dengan seringainya yang bahkan Baekhyun melihatnya dengan sedikit ngeri. Namun sesaat setelah itu Kai lah yang harus bergidik ngeri saat Baekhyun menunjukkan seringaiannya untuk pertama kalinya. " Kau akan mengetahui bukti nya nanti Kai, Nanti saat Kyungsoo tak lagi ada untuk setiap apapun yang kau lakukan. Saat dirinya sudah tak lagi memberikan perhatiannya padamu dan saat dirimu hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Kai harus bersusah payah mencerna setiap kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuknya.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Kaisoo –** _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ **– Chansoo**

•••

•••

•••

•••

Satu persatu murid dikelas mereka berdatangan, Mata Kai berbinar dan penuh semangat saat dirinya melihat setangkai mawar merah yg telah ia beli pagi sekali untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya kepada sosok Taemin, teman yang ia cintai.. Dengan sigap Kai mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar yang telah ia siapkan darii tas nya lalu berjalan menuju Taemin yang sedang duduk dibangkunya.

" Untukmu Taemin-ah. " Ucap Kai dengan penuh semangat serta mata yang berbinar sembari memposisikan dirinya berlutut dengan satu kaki seperti dalam film film dan memberikan sekuntum bunga mawar merah itu pada Taemin.

Sorak sorak serta teriakan dari para siswa lainnya riuh menggema memenuhi seisi ruang kelas. Kai memang memilih memberikan mawar itu pada Taemin saat kelasnya sudah mulai ramai, dengan pemikiran bahwa Taemin akan mempertimbangkan perasaannya dengan menujukkan semua rasa cinta nya didepan umum. Tidakkah kalian berfikir jika Jongin adalah orang yang romantis. Jika kalian bertanya tentang bagaimana perasaan Taemin, tentu ia sangat bahagia saat itu dan ingin sekali segera menerima bunga mawar dari Kai, karena sebenarnya Taemin pun memiliki perasaan yang sama pada sosok namja berkulit tan yang engah berjongkok didepannya dengan setangkai mawar ditangan kekarmya. Namun apa yang ia lakukan diurungkannya saat melihat Kyungsoo memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu. Karena yang Taemin tahu, Kyungsoo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaannya pada Kai.

" Maaf Kai, aku tak bisa menerima nya. Berikanlah pada orang lain yang lebih mencintaimu." Ucap Taemin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari raut kesedihan Kyungsoo. mengetahui arah pandang Taemin yang tak focus padanya, Kai pun mengikuti arah pandang Taemin dan menemukan apa alasan Taemin menolaknya. Itu karena seorang Do Kyungsoo yang Kai tau adalah sahabat dari seorang Taemin, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Lagi dan lagi, seorang Do Kyungsoo menjadi penghalang baginya untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Lee Taemin. Sungguh Kai saat ini semakin membenci seorang Do Kyungsoo yang menurutnya Kyungsoo adalah namja nerd yang juga tak bisa menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi apa ia harus berada disekitarnya.

Kai kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada Taemin dan mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaiknya hari ini. " Tak apa jika kau belum bisa menerima ku Tae-ya… tapi kumohon panggil aku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Karena aku ingin orang yang kucintai memanggilku dengan nama asli ku Taemin-ah. " ucap Kai kemudian setelah ia memberikan senyumannya pada Taemin.

Sebelum menjawab ucapan Jongin, seorang siswi masuk kedalam kelasnya dan menyita perhatiannya dan juga siswa kelas lainnya karena nafasnya nya yang terengah engah. Dia adalah Jung Soojung yang lebih dikenal sebagai Krystal disekolah. Dengan nafas yang terengah engah Krystal mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih setia memandang nanar adegan Taemin dan Kai. " Kyungsoo Oppa.. Oppa diminta untuk menemui kepala sekolah diruangannya sekarang." Ucap Krystal setelah membungkukkan badan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Krystal setelah mendengar ucapannya. " Ahh.. Ne .. g-gomawo Krystal sshi." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah itu Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelasnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

" Tae-ya.. bagaimana ? apa kau mau memanggilku dengan nama asliku, Kim Jongin." Kai kembali bertanya setelah Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya.

Taemin mengambil setangkai mawar merah yang masih Kai pegang sebelum menjawabnya. Setelah itu Taemin memberikan anggukan malu malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Karena begitu mencintai seorang Taemin, Kai paham dengan gerak gerik Taemin yang malu malu tersebut. Kai tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Taemin sebelum berbalik dan menuju tempat duduknya dengan senyum lebar puasnya.

" Sungguh tak tau diri… benar benar bermuka dua." Bisik Baekhyun pada Sehun. Karena memang selama ini Baekhyun selalu mencari tahu tentang Taemin, bukan karena ia mengaguminya, tapi karena ia penasaran pada nya yang selalu mencoba mencari muka didepan Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa Taemin tidaklah benar benar berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Taemin hanya memanfaatkan Kyungsoo.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Kaisoo –** _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ **– Chansoo**

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya untuk memberikan hormatnya kepada kepala sekolah, dan duduk setelah ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bingung, mengapa kepala sekolah memintanya menemuinya sepagi ini.

" Ada apa bapak memanggil saya menemui bapak sepagi ini ?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba sesopan mungkin walau kini mood nya benar benar hancur setelah beberapa kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

" Maaf sebelumnya memberitahumu secara mendadak Kyungsoo-ya. Kau pasti sudah mendengar kan berita tentang dirimu yang akan dikirim sebagi wakil pertukaran pelajar ke China ?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan " Ne pak, saya sudah mendengarnya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

" Maka dari itu saya akan memberikanmu tiket pesawat untuk berangkat ke China minggu ini, karena ketua yayasan mempercepat jadwal keberangkatannya. " timpal sang kepala sekolah lagi.

Kyungsoo kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolahnya baginya ini sangat terlalu cepat dan terlalu mendadak. " Mengapa begitu mendadak pak ?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan beberapa saat.

" Bapak kurang tahu Kyungsoo, bapak juga baru mendapatkan informasinya dari ketua yayasan. Maka dari itu bapak ingin kamu memikirkannya hingga esok." Ucap sang kepala sekolah lagi.

" Baiklah Pak, saya akan memikirkannya dan membicarakannya kepada Omma saya." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

" baiklah kalau begitu ambillah tiket ini dan pikirkan matang matang Kyungsoo. kalau begitu kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu. " ucap sang kepala sekolah mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Kyungsoo bangkit dan memberikan hormat lagi kepada kepala sekolahnya sebelum ia kembali menuju kelasnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Kyungsoo juga berfikir, jika itu tentang ommanya, tentu itu bukan masalah karena ommanya telah memberikan restunya jika Kyungsoo akan dikirim dalam program pertukaran pelajar di China itu kapan saja. Tapi baginya seorang Kim Kai adalah masalahnya. Kyungsoo merasa tak sanggup jika sehari saja tak melihat seorang Kim Kai, orang yang sangat ia kagumi serta orang yang sangat ia cintai sedari ia masih duduk dibangku SMP. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo membutuhkan pemikiran yang sangat matang untuk kepergiannya sebagai wakil pertukaran pelajar di China.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Kaisoo –** _Can't You Love Me Again_ **– Chansoo**

•••

•••

•••

•••

Pada saat jam istirahat seperti sekarang ini, Kyungsoo biasanya akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada di Kantin sekolah untuk menikmati makan siangnya dan duduk tepat di paling pojok ruangan kantin karena memang tidak akan ada siswa yang akan makan bersama dengan siswa nerd sepertinya. Kyungsoo bukan hanya menghabiskan waktunya dikantin hanya untuk menikmati makan siangnya, namun Kyungsoo juga akan selalu memperhatikan Kim Kai yang memang selalu akan langsung kabur ke kantin bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun saat bel istirahat berdering.

Namun hari ini berbeda, Kyungsoo tidak pergi dari ruang kelasnya menuju kantin, bukan karena ia tidak merasa lapar, tentu ia sudah lapar saat ini, karena ini sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Ia tidak beranjak menuju kantin karena salah satu objek yang ingin ia nikmati di kantin juga tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk itu tidak lain adalah seorang Kim Kai. Kai bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak menikmati makan siang di kantin untuk hari ini dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berada tetap didalam kelas dengan sebungkus roti yang dipegang oleh ketiganya.

Seolah olah tidak tahu jika didalam kelas tersebut terdapat Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo berakting acuh, membuka buku buku pelajaran untuk pura pura dibaca nya serta memasang headset yang disambungkan dengan ponsel nya di telinganya namun tanpa memutar sebuah musik karena ia ingin tahu apa yang akan ketiga sahabat itu bincangkan. Bukannya berniat untuk menguping obrolan ketiganya, Kyungsoo hanya penasaran bagaiman obrolan antar sahabat yang selama ini tak pernah Kyungsoo dapatkan dari siapapun kecuali dari ibu yg telah ia anggap sebagai sahabtnya juga.

Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang terus membuka lembar bukunya " Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke kantin hari ini ? bukankah biasanya ia akan menikmati makan siangnya di pojok kantin sembari memandangi mu Kai seolah olah tak ada hari esok? " Tanya Sehun bingung dengan memfokuskan pandangannya pada kai yang saat ini duduk di depannya.

Kai menyeringai licik saat akan menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya, " Tentu dia sengaja. Ia tahu jika aku tak makan di kantin, maka dari itu ia juga memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantin. Benar benar namja nerd yang menjijikkan, sungguh dangkal pikirannya." Jawab Kai dengan senyum yang meremehkan mengetahui betul mengapa Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke kantin.

 _Deg_

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun terjadi saat masih duduk di bangku smp ketika mendengar penuturan kasar Kai tentang nya. meskipun ia menggunakan headset namun tak ada music yang ia putar disana sehingga ia bisa mendengar jelas ucapan kasar Kai. meskipun Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan kata kata kasar maupun umpatan Kai untuknya, entah mengapa hati Kyungsoo tak bekerja seperti biasanya hari ini, hatinya enggan untuk melepaskan semua ucapan kasar kai terhadapnya, hatinya seakan bekerja tanpa kendalinya dengan menyimpan dengan pasti setiap umpatan serta ucapan kasar Kai disebuah ruang kosong didalamnya dan mengikatnya kencang agar tak lepas dari sana. _Tak bisakah Kai menghargai nya walau hanya sekali_ , pikirnya pilu.

" Kecilkan suaramu bodoh ! apa kau tidak peduli pada perasaannya jika ia mendengarmu mengatakan hal buruk tentang nya. You stupid ugly hand away ! " Baekhyun menimpali sembari menjitak kepala Kai keras.

Kai mendengus kesal akan sikap dari Baekhyun yang seenaknya saja menjitak kepalanya, " Aissh,, appo ! lagi pula dia tidak akan mendengar ucapan ku. Apa kau tak melihat ia menggunakan headset di telinganya." Jawab Kai kesal, selalu Baekhyun tak pernah sejalan dengannya jika itu tentang seorang Do Kyungsoo.

 _Brakkkk_

Sehun menggebrak kasar meja di depannya sehingga membuat baik Kai maupun kekasih nya itu kaget, sedangkan Sehun sang pelaku hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya untuk meminta maaf karena telah membuat keduanya kaget. " Aku punya ide bagus untuk mu Kai ?" ucap Sehun kemudian dengan dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

" Ide apa maksudmu Hun ?" Tanya Kai malas, pasti nantinya ide yang akan Sehun lontarkan adalah ide ide konyol seperti biasanya, ide yang bahkan tak masuk diakal dan hanya akan membuatnya sengsara.

" Sebelum aku mengatakan ide ku, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku terlebih dahulu, dan kau harus menjawabnya jujur Kai !" Sahut Sehun semangat sambil memegang erat pundak Kai, sahabatnya sekaligus partner dance nya.

Kai menggeliat tak nyaman dengan sikap Sehun yang sangat aneh saat ini, " Baiklah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, tapi jauhkan tanganmu dari pundakku sekarang Oh Sehun !" setuju Kai pada perkataan Sehun.

" Kau tidak akan pernah mencintai Kyungsoo kan ? " pertanyaan awal Sehun. Kyungsoo yang mendengar nya menunggu jawaban Kai dengan Was was, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada ujung baju seragamnya.. Salahkah Kyungsoo jika berharap Kai akan menjawab bahwa dirinya suatu saat bisa saja jatuh dalam pesona Kyungsoo ?. tak bolehkah Kyungsoo berharap jika sebuah kalimat yang bersahabatlah yang akan keluar dari mulut Kai.

" Apa kau bodoh… untuk apa kau bertanya jika jawaban ku sudah pasti. Tetntu aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya.. .Pernah." jawab Kai dengan menekan kata kata nya di akhir kalimatnya. Namun pada kenyataannya selalu sama, selalu kenyataan pahit yang mengiris hatinya yang keluar dari mulut Kai jika itu berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. " Bagus,,, Kau mencintai Taemin kan ? " pertanyaan Sehun yang Kedua yang diangguki mantap oleh Kai.

" Oke … sekarang aku akan katakan ideku pada mu" sahut Sehun. " bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh Kai ?" ungkap Sehun akan idenya yang ia bicarakan tadi.

" Taruhan ? taruhan apa ?" Tanya Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

" Hari ini adalah hari Jumat , dan jika sabtu pagi besok kau bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih mu dan memutuskannya di malam hari nya, aku berjanji akan membantu mu untuk mendapatkan cinta Taemin. Dan aku akan pastikan itu." Ucap Sehun menjabarkan ide taruhannya kepada Kai dan juga Baekhyun.

Kai dan Baekhyun terkaget mendengar penuturan Sehun tentang ide taruhannya. Sungguh ide yang benar benar gila menurut keduanya. Bukan hanya Kai dan Baekhyun yang kaget akan ucapan Sehun, namun Kyungsoo yang diam diam mendengar obrolan mereka juga sangat kaget akan hal tersebut, namun disisi lain Kyungsoo benar benar ingin mengetahui jawaban dari Kai, mungkinkah Kai akan menjadikannya sebagai alat taruhan hanya untuk mendapatkan bantuan dalam mendapatkan cinta seorang Lee Taemin. Dan untuk saat ini salahkah lagi bagi Kyungsoo jika dirinya mengharapkan Kai menolak taruhan dari Sehun. Dan hanya untuk sekali ini saja, tak bolehkah jika Kyungsoo menjadi egois untuk meminta kai agar tak menerima taruhan tersebut.

" Apa kau gila aku tidak setuju dengan idemu Sehunnie.. itu akan sangat merugikan Kyungsoo, aku menentangnya." Ucap Baekhyun mantap.

" Nado,, aku juga tidak setuju, apa kau tak punya otak ! membayangkan untuk bersikap mesra pada namja bodoh sepertinya saja sudah membuatku mual Hun." Setuju Kai pada ucapan Baekhyun. Walau perkataan Kai masih saja buruk tentang dirinya, bolehkah Kyungsoo sekarang merasa bahagia karena Kai menolak taruhan Sehun.

" Oohh, Come on guys,,,, Kai ini hanya terjadi dalam waktu tak kurang dari 24 jam, setelah kau berhasil aku akan membantu mu mendapat cinta Taemin, ahh bagaimana kalau aku juga akan membiayai kencanmu bersama dengan Taemin selama 1 bulan penuh." Tawar Sehun sengit, menggoda Kai agar luluh dan mau menerima taruhan yang ia buat.

" Tapi Hun itu sa— eummm" tak selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Sehun menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan besar nya dan memperhatikan Kai yang tengah berfikir.

Sekitar lima menit Kai beradu dengan pikirannya sendiri, mempertimbangkan taruhan dari Sehun sahabatnya. " Baiklah aku menerimanya,, jika ku pikir pikir ini ide yang sangat bagus, selain aku akan mendapat cinta Taemin, kau akan membiayai kencanku dan juga yang paling penting si namja nerd nan bodoh itu akan kapok dan menjauh dari ku jika aku hanya mempermainkannya bukan, oke aku menyukai ide ini." Setuju Kai pada ide taruhan Sehun, dan mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan dengan mengucapkan kata " deal" secara bersamaan. Baru saja Kyungsoo merasa tenang dan bahagia karena Kai menolak taruhan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu, kini ia harus dihadapkan kembali dengan kenyataan yang menyedihkan bahwa Kai merubah pikirannya, menerima taruhan Sehun dengan dirinya sebagai umpan agar mendapatkan cinta Taemin dan yang paling buruk adalah Kai hanya ingin mempermainkannya agar dirinya menjauh dari Kai.

" Lalu kapan aku bisa mencampakkannya Hun ?" Tanya Kai selanjutnya.

Sehun memasang pose berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai. " Bawa saja ia ke tepi sungai Han jam 6 malam, disana aku akan menunggumu, dan disana pula kau bisa memutuskan hubungan itu dan disana pula kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan Kai." Jawab Sehun mantap dengan seringaian licik yang tergambar jelas di wajah nya. Dan Kai mengangguki nya sebagai jawaban persetujuannya akan ide Sehun.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo benar benar kecewa dengan pilihan Kai. Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu Kai tidak akan pernah membalas rasa kagum dan rasa cintanya, Kyungsoo berfikir tidak seharusnya Kai melakukan hal segila itu hanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan pribadi serta menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mereka bertiga tahu bahwa dirinya saat ini ingin sekali menangis dan melampiaskan rasa kecewa nya dengan menjatuhkan butiran air mata yang telah bertahun tahun ia tahan dan ingin ia tumpahkan karena sikap dan perilaku Kai terhadapnya.

" Seburuk itu kah aku hingga kau tak ingin melihatku berada didekatmu Kai. " batin Kyungsoo dengan menarik kuat ujung baju seragamnya.

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Kaisoo –** _Can't You Love Me Again_ **– Chansoo**

•••

•••

•••

•••

" _**Kau membenciku ? maka bencilah aku**_

 _ **Jika memang dengan kebencian itu kau mampu**_

 _ **Memulai sesuatu yang lebih berarti bersamaku.**_

 _ **Dan jika kau bertanya mengapa aku masih bertahan ?**_

 _ **Jawabnya, Karena mencintai bukanlah sekedar perasaan**_

 _ **Namun lebih kepada tindakan serta pengorbanan. "**_

 **~ Do Kyungsoo ~**

•••

•••

To be Continue or End ?

•••

•••

Hallo chingu …. Ff ini aku repost ya dengan sedikit perubahan plot,, hehe mungkin di chap awal perubahannya ga begitu banyak, hehehe

Alasan perubahan plot ini karena laptop yang hang sehingga menghilangkan semua file termasuk file ff ini yang sudah aku tulis. Hehe mianhae.

Eumm ,, ff yang ini bakal focus ke **CHANSOO** sama **KAISOO** sedangkan couple lain akan jadi selingan, dan juga saya ingatkan kembali di ff ini ada crack couple jadi mohon pengertiannya. Untuk masalah endingnya haruskah dibuat Chansoo atau Kaisoo chingu ? mohon pendapatnya hehe

Di Chap awal Chanyeol belum muncul ya Chingu,, jadi pecinta Chansoo harap bersabar dulu hehe :D

Mohon review serta sarannya ya chingu, kalau chingu suka insyaallah saya lanjutkan .. :D Gomawoo and happy reading :* jangan lupa review ya chingu :D


	2. Chapter 2

Can't You Love Me Again ?

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

{Preview chapter 1}

" _Lalu kapan aku bisa mencampakkannya Hun ?" Tanya Kai selanjutnya._

 _Sehun memasang pose berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai. " Bawa saja ia ke tepi sungai Han jam 6 malam, disana aku akan menunggumu, dan disana pula kau bisa memutuskan hubungan itu dan disana pula kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan Kai." Jawab Sehun mantap dengan seringaian licik yang tergambar jelas di wajah nya. Dan Kai mengangguki nya sebagai jawaban persetujuannya akan ide Sehun._

 _Sedangkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo benar benar kecewa dengan pilihan Kai. Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu Kai tidak akan pernah membalas rasa kagum dan rasa cintanya, Kyungsoo berfikir tidak seharusnya Kai melakukan hal segila itu hanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan pribadi serta menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mereka bertiga tahu bahwa dirinya saat ini ingin sekali menangis dan melampiaskan rasa kecewa nya dengan menjatuhkan butiran air mata yang telah bertahun tahun ia tahan dan ingin ia tumpahkan karena sikap dan perilaku Kai terhadapnya._

" _Seburuk itu kah aku hingga kau tak ingin melihatku berada didekatmu Kai. " batin Kyungsoo dengan menarik kuat ujung baju seragamnya._

 **Chapter 2 : The Process of Love**

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, berfikir keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil untuk kedepannya, haruskah ia tetap tinggal dan menolak untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar dan tetap mengejar cinta sorang Kim Jongin yang sudah pasti ia ketahui tak mungkin ia dapatkan, tetap bertahan dalam rasa pedih dan kecewa setiap harinya terlebih setelah mengetahui apa yang akan Jongin dan Sehun taruhkan tentang dirinya, atau ia memilih untuk menerima program pertukaran pelajar itu dan mencoba untuk menghapus perlahan rasa cinta dan kagumnya terhadap Kim Jongin.

Setengah jam lebih Kyungsoo berfikir dengan berpangku tangan serta terus menatap bangku Kai, terkadang ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk duduk dan mengusap lembut bangku orang yang cintai itu. Gumaman gumaman halus serta lemah tentang apa yang ia ingin sekali sampaikan pada Kai terus terucap dan terucap setiap kali ia bangkit untuk duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bangku Kai. Bolehkah dan haruskah Kyungsoo menangis kali ini ? jawabnya adalah tidak, Kyungsoo tak ingin menangis dan mengotori bangku orang yang ia cintai itu dengan lelehan air matanya.

Setelah lama ia merenung dan menumpahkan rasa sayangnya walaupun hanya pada bangku milik Kai, Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang, setelah itu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Langkah demi langkah telah diambilnya, dan ia pun menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu lama terdiam didalam kelasnya setelah melihat sekolah sudah begitu sepi, hanya ada tukang kebun sekolah yang sedang bersih bersih dan mungkin dirinya adalah satu satunya murid yang masih berada di sekolah.

Kyungsoo membungkuk serta memberikan senyumnya untuk penjaga sekolah yang menyapanya tepat di gerbang sekolah setelah itu ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju halte bus terdekat. Seperti biasa, sesaat dirinya sampai di halte terdekat, Kyungsoo tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan bis yang akan mengantarlannya ke tempat tujuannya. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo naik kedalam bis dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang paling pojok bis karena memang disana merupakan tempat favoritnya saat menaiki bus saat pulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa saja meminta agar supir keluarganya untuk menjemputnya ke sekolah, tapi baginya itu hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain karena memang pada dasarnya Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang bergantung pada orang lain, ia ingin hidup mandiri, membangun sebuah interaksi dengan orang lain yang biasa disebut dengan pertemanan. Namun apa daya nya jika tak seorang pun yang mencoba dekat dengannya maupun mencoba untuk berteman dengannya bukan karena status sosial nya, bukan juga karena Kyungsoo memiliki keterbelakangan mental karena, jika dilihat dari kedua hal tersebut Kyungsoo bukanlah berasal dari kalangan tidak mampu, orang tuanya memiliki sebuah restoran serta butik ternama di Korea. Kyungsoo juga bukanlah orang yang mengalami ketebelakangan mental mengingat Kyungsoo dapat dengan mudah mencerna setiap liku kehidupannya bahkan dirinya juga tergolong anak yang cerdas dengan selalu menjadi juara umum disekolah setiap tahunnya.

Karena yang Kyungsoo tahu, semua anak disekolahnya tak mau berteman dengannya karena dirinya sedikit berbeda, ya hanya karena dirinya sedikit berbeda dalam hal penampilan. Jika semuanya berlomba lomba untuk tampil modis dan elegan, maka Kyungsoo sebaliknya, ia berpenampilan simple dan tertutup yang mana membuat dirinya terkesan nerd. Namun satu hal yang harus digaris bawahi, Kyungsoo menyukai penampilannya karena baginya ' bukan baju mahal, berkelas dan bermerk ternama yang membuatnya terkesan gaul dan trendy, namun baginya saat dirinya merasa nyaman dengan apa yang ia kenakan serta percaya diri dengan apa yang ia kenakan itulah yang ia sebut dengan gaul serta trendy'.

Merajut, ya merajut merupakan rutinitas kegiatannya saat dirinya berada dalam perjalanan pulang sekolahnya menggunakan bus umum. Memang merajut menjadi pilihan baginya untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang mendera dirinya selama perjalanan, terlebih dirinya selalu duduk sendirian tanpa ada yang kebohongan besar jika saja Kyungsoo mengatakan dirinya tidak merasa bosan duduk sendiri di kursi pojok belakang bustanpa seorang pun yang menyapa maupun berbicara kepadanya layaknya seorang teman atau bahkan seorang sahabat yang sangat ingin sekali ia miliki.

 _Mungkinkah kalian bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo memilih merajut sebagai alasannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan ?_

Jawabnya sudah pasti itu karena seorang Kim Jongin.

 _ ***FlashBack***_

Seorang anak kecil, ah sebenarnya dia bukan lagi anak kecil mengingat kini usia nya telah menginjak usia 13 tahun, hanya mungkin karena tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dan mungil dari kebanyakan orang yang menyebabkan dirinya selalu dipandang layaknya anak kecil oleh orang lain. Anak kecil yang bukan lain adalah Kyungsoo itu tengah berdiri gemetaran dengan punggungnya yang telah bertabrakan sempurna dengan sebuah pohon besar. Sedangkan didepannya tengah berdiri 4 orang namja yang memilii ukuran tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya walaupun mereka memiliki umur yang sama. Keempat namja tersebut tertawa dengan keras melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah gemetar dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Kyungsoo benar benar terlihat seperti anak ayam yang mencari keberadaan induknya saat ini karena sedari tadi tak hentinya Kyungsoo menyebutnya nama ibunya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang terus gemetaran.

Keempat namja besar tersebut mengerjai Kyungsoo hanya karena Kyungsoo yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka yang membuat dua ekor burung yang mereka pelihara terlepas dari sangkarnya dan terbang jauh merasakan kebebasannya. Berkali kali sudah Kyungsoo mengungkapkan permintaan maaf nya, namun yang ia dapat hanya cacian, serta perilaku kasar dari keempatnya yang benar benar tak terima karena telah kehilangan burung peliharaan mereka.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo seketika tertutup rapat saat dirinya melihat dengan jelas salah satu dari mereka tengah mengayunkan kayu dengan kuat kearah nya. Namun aneh, mengapa Kyungsoo tak merasakan apapun setelahnya. ' mungkinkah mereka tidak jadi memukul ku?' itulah yang terucap dalam hatinya sehingga Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk membuka kembali mata bulat nya. Matanya tertuju pada satu objek dengan sempurna, melihat sesosok namja berkulit agak kecoklatan yang masih mengenakan seragam menahan kayu yang tadi diayunkan untuk memukulnya. Rasa lega Kyungsoo hanya bersifat sementara, pasalnya namja yang datang untuk membantu Kyungsoo langsung dihajar habis habisan oleh keempat namja besar tanpa ampun. Bahkan Kyungsoo dapat melihat jika namja berkulit tan itu hanya berusaha untuk menutupi bagian wajahnya agar tak terkena pukulan bertubi tubi dari keempat namja tersebut.

" Cih.. tidak bisa berkelahi tapi sok menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi anak kecil" ucap salah satu namja setelah keempatnya puas menghajar namja tan yang mencoba membantu Kyungsoo. setelah itu salah satu namja menarik paksa sebuah syal yang dikenakan oleh namja tan tersebut lalu merusaknya dengan sebuah ranting pohon yang berjatuhan disekitar daerah tersebut. Setelah merusak syal hingga tak berbentuk lagi keempatnya pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan namja tan penolongnya sendirian.

Perlahan namun pasti dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati namja tan yang tengah terkapar sembari membersihkan lelehan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. " G-gwenchana ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup nya.

Namja tan itu hanya melirik Kyungsoo lalu bangkit sendiri tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo menawarkan bantuannya, namun satu hal yang pasti di ketahui oleh namja tan itu, namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu masih tetap dalam mode ketakutannya. " Nan Gwencana." Jawab sang namja.

Kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk enggan untuk menatap wajah namja yang telah menolongnya itu mengambil sebuah syal berwarna hitam yang telah rusak parah yang berada tepat dibawah kakinya. "T-terima kasih telah membantu ku.. d-dan juga, syalmu.." ucap Kyungsoo menyesal bahkan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya saja Kyungsoo sungguh merasa merasa buruk karena tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

" Lupakan syal itu, aku bisa membeli nya lagi nanti. Hari akan berganti gelap, sebaiknya ku antar pulang." Jawab namja tan tersebut sembari menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar pulang Kyungsoo. namun Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk menolak hal tersebut, Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya dalam keadaan buruk seperti saat ini, dan Kyungsoo tak mau lagi membatnya harus mengantarkannya pulang dan semakin membuatnya kerepotan. Saat Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan dan mengungkapkan kalimat yang sopan dan halus untuk menolak bantuan namja tersebut, tiba tiba sebuah dering handphone terdengar jelas oleh indera keduanya, dan Kyungsoo yakin itu adalah bunyi handphone namja tan ini pasalnya Kyungsoo saat ini masih belum mempunyai sebuah handphone.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat jika namja tersebut sedang beradu kata dengan orang yang tengah menelpon nya saat ini, hal itu dapat terlihat dan terdengar jelas dari setiap kalimat serta intonasi yang digunakan oleh namja tan tersebut. " Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, orang tua ku me—"

"Gwechana, terima kasih telah membantu ku, pergilah, pasti orang tua mu sangat membutuhkan mu saat ini" ucap Kyungsoo memotong kalimat namja tan tersebut.

" Snguh tak apa jika kau ku tinggal ?" Tanya namja tersebu yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap serta sebuah senyuman tipis oleh hal itu namja tan tersebut meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan berlari dengan terburu buru dan hilang di sebuah belokan diujung jalan. Setelah Kyungsoo benar benar sudah tak melihat keberadaan namja tan tersebut Kyungsoo melangkah kakinya untuk pulang, namun baru satu langkah, ia merasakan menginjak sesuatu, dan saat ia melihatnya ternyata Kyungsoo menginjak sebuah name tag yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah milik namja tan yang menolong ya tadi.

" Kim Jongin " Ucap Kyungsoo lirih dengan senyum yang merekah indah dibibirnya. " aku berjanji akan membuatkan mu sebuah syal yang hangat dan akan segera memberikannya padamu saat kita bertemu lagi nanti." Janji Kyungsoo sambil menatap sebuah syal yang telah terkoyak ditangannya.

 ***Flashback End***

Dalam kegiatan merajutnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat Kai yang menyelamatkannya dulu saat dirinya masih berusia 13 tahun dari empat namja besar yang hendak memukulnya dengan sebuah balok kayu. Kyungsoo bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan seorang Kim Jongin aka Kai untuk menolongnya saat itu karena jika saja tidak, mungkin wajahnya tidak mungkin semulus saat ini karena hantaman balok kayu tersebut.

Sayup sayup Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah tawa kecil dari kursi sebelah, dan saat ia menoleh ternyata benar disana tengah duduk seorang namja yang tengah terkikik entah karena apa. " namja ini lagi " batin Kyungsoo. biasanya Kyungsoo hanya akan duduk sendirian di kursi bagian belakang bus ini dan mengerjakan kegiatan merajutnya dengan khusyuk, namun entah mengapa, akhir akhir ini Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa seseorang selalu menatap dan terus mengawasinya saat dirinya sedang merajut didalam bus. Saat pertama kali Kyungsoo merasakan orang tersebut memperhatikannya dalam diam, Kyungsoo tak bergemik tanda bahwa dirinya tak terusik karena dirinya tak mau merasa percaya diri untuk berprasangka jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Namun perlahan prasangkanya menunjukkan sebuah kebenaran, hampir setiap hari Kyungsoo mendapati orang tersebut duduk di sebelahnya dalam bus yang sama dengan dirinya sembari terus memberikan seluruh focus dan perhatiannya pada dirinya. Kyungsoo tak mengenal pasti siapa namja tersebut asal namja tersebut tak mengganggunya, maka hal itu bukanlah bagi Kyungsoo. dan juga satu hal yang harus akui, namja yang hampir setiap hari duduk disebelahnya saat pulang sekolah ini merupakan namja tampan meskipun Kyungsoo tak dapat melihat wajah namja tersebut dengan jelas karena dia selalu menggunakan masker tapi Kyungsoo yakini mungkin umurnya sebaya dengannya.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

 ***Someone POV***

aku berjalan memasuki areal rumah yang sudah hampir 18 tahun ini menjadi tempat ku untuk bernaung, mengistirahatkan tubuhku dari rasa penat yang hampir setiap hari melanda ku sebagai seorang siswa yang diwajibkan untuk belajar selama 6 hari penuh. Dirumah ini pula aku tumbuh dengan suka duka yang menghiasi jalannya kehidupannku. Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah maka aku akan segera pulang kerumah karena memang aku malas untuk bermain diluar, but hey, don't think that iam lonely person who don't have friend. Aku punya banyak teman, yah karena memang aku selain sebagai siswa aku juga merupakan seorang model yang cukup terkenal maka dari itu aku memiliki banyak teman, relasi atau bahkan penggemar yang mungkin saat ini tengah memandang foto foto ku sambil memikirkan bahwa aku akan menikahinya. :D

" YHAAA ! apa yang kau lakukan eoh ? kenapa kau tak pulang bersama dengan shin Ahjussii" lagi dan lagi kalimat itu yang aku dengar dari kakak perempuan ku yang sudah satu minggu ini dia selalu berteriak seperti itu hanya karena aku tak pulang sekolah bersama dengan sopir pribadi keluarga ku.

" Sudahlah Noona, aku sudah besar dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jawab ku acuh lalu beranjak menuju kamarku dilantai dua.

" YHAAASSS! Apa mungkin kau memiliki kekasih diluar sana makanya kau tidak pulang bersama dengan shin ahjussi guna menyembunyikannya eoh? " ucap noona ku lagi, sebenarnya aku sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan tersebut, tapi aku hanya menjawab perkatannya noona dengan sebuah hendikan bahu.

" PARK CHANYEOL ! NOONA BELUM SELESAI BICARA" bukankah kalian berpikir jika noona ku itu berisik ? dia suka sekali berteriak dan selalu ingin tahu apapun tentangku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di kamar tercinta ku dan segera aku merebahkan tubuhku untuk mengistirahatkannya dari rasa penat hari ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan dari noona ku yang terus bertanya mengapa aku sekarang tak pernah pulang bersama dengan Shin ahjussi, namun jika aku mengatakannya aku hanya khawatir dia pasti akan menertawakanku. Sebenarnya jika aku pulang sekolah aku selalu pulang bersama dengan Shin ahjussi, jika aku pulang dari acara modeling atau syuting iklan maupun drama maka aku akan selalu pulang dengan asisten artis ku. Hanya saja selama satu minggu ini aku memang tidak lagi pulang sekolah bersama dengan Shin ahjussi itu karena aku penasaran dan ingin tahu tentang seseorang awalnya, namun perlahan aku merasa tertarik dengan kepribadian orang itu sehingga begini aku sekarang selalu menjadi penguntit nya setiap kali pulang sekolah. Meskipun berbeda sekolah tapi kami memiliki jadwal pulang sekolah yang sama. Maka dari itu aku menyimpulkan jika dia sama dengan ku masih duduk di bangku tingkat kedua senior high school. Apakah kalian penasaran seperti apa orange yang ku temui sehingga membuatku menjadi seorang penguntit ? baiklah akan ku ceritakan.

 ***Flashback***

Saat itu aku berangkat sekolah dengan tergesa gesa karena aku kesiangan terlebih lagi aku hari ini ada ulangan harian yang tak bisa aku tingggalkan karena nilaiku di mata pelajaran ini sangatlah buruk sehingga aku mau tak mau harus meningkatkan nilai ku karena kau tak mau media mengetahui jika seorang Park Chanyeol, model yang sedang naik daun adalah orang yang bodoh. Dan beruntungnya saat aku sampai disekolah, bel belum berbunyi dan gerbang sekolah masih terbuka lebar. Singkat waktu aku pun selesai mengikuti ulangan harian tersebut dengan lancar namun satu hal yang kini menjadi masalah, karena berangkat dengan tergesa gesa aku melewatkan sarapan ku sehingga membuatku harus menahan lapar ku hingga nanti pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya aku bisa makan dikantin sekolah, but hell no, aku akan sangat yakin jika kantin akan berubah menjadi layaknya sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang sangat ramai oleh para yeoja mapun namja yang mengantri untuk minta foto bersama, dan aku bukan berakhir dengan makan siang melainkan harus menghindari mereka dengan berlari yang tentu akan membuatku semakin kelaparan.

Hingga akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan aku bergegas untuk segera keluar karena aku yakin Shin ahjusii pasti sudah menungguku didepan sekolah. Tapi apa ? saat aku sampai disana Shin ahjusii masih belum sampai disekolah dan saat aku menelponnya ternyata dia mengatakan jika ia akan terlambat sekitar 30 menit karena masih harus mengantar noona ku pergi ke salon. Sungguh mengenaskan bukan, dalam keadaan yang sudah sangat kelaparan aku harus menunggu lagi selama 30 menit untuk mendapatkan jemputan. Dengan masker yang terus menempel pada wajahku saat ini setidaknya tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui jika aku adalah seorang Park Chanyeol yang banyak dieluh eluhkan belakangan ini. Sembari menunggu, aku berjalan kesana kemari layaknya orang yang tak punya tujuan dengan kedua tangan ku yang terus memegang erat perutku yang terus meminta untuk segera diisi. Lelah menanti akhirnya aku diam terduduk layaknya seorang zombie disebuah halte dekat sekolah ku, aku tak menghiraukan banyak siswa yang menoleh dan menertawakanku karena mereka dapat mendengar jelas suara perut ku yang sedari tadi terus mengaung kelaparan. Jika saja mereka tahu kalau aku adalah Park Chanyeol, akankah mereka menertawakanku. Sungguh ironi bukan.

" Gwenchana ? apa kau sedang sakit ?" lembut, sungguh lembut sebuah suara yang masuk melewati indera pendengaran ku,

Aku menoleh pada orang yang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan suara lembutnya, sebenar nya aku ingin marah karena dia masih bisa bertanya apakah aku baik baik saja saat dirinya sudah bisa mendengar suara perutku yang begitu keras. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memarahinya saat aku melihat orang, ah namja yang bertanya padaku itu menunjukkan raut muka kahwatir yang sangat jelas. Namun di sisi lain yang dapat aku bertanya ' benarkah dia seorang namja ? mengapa tubuhnya begitu mungil serta wajahnya sangat imut mempesona'. Aku terkesima dan sedikit melupakan perihal rasa laparku hanya dengan memandang wajah imut yang menguarkan kepolosan disana. Sampai akhirnya aku dapat melihat dirinya menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan kepadaku. " makanlah, isi perutmu, kalau tidak kau akan terserang penyakit maag." Ucapnya lagi dengan lembut. Aku diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun, meskipun wajahnya begitu polos bukan berarti aku tidak boleh mencurigainya bukan. " Meskipun ini kali pertama kita bertemu, kau tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Makanan ini tidak ada racunnya, aku memasaknya dengan bumbu bumbu yang Eomma ku ajarkan padaku." Ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus yang membentuk sebuah hati dibibirnya saat tersenyum. ' apakah namja ini bisa membaca pikiran?' tanyaku lagi dalam hati. " jujur saja kau ingin apa ? kau ingin foto ? kau ingin tanda tangan ku ? atau kau ingin yang lainnya dariku ?" Tanya ku mencerca nya, dan dapat kulihat ia menaikkan salah satu alis nya dan ia terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaanku hingga akhirnya aku pun membuka masker ku untuk menunjukkan siapa diriku sebenarnya. " benar, aku Park Chanyeol, model serta actor muda yang tengah naik daun" lanjut ku, dan dapat ku lihat ia kini tersenyum lagi.

" tak peduli kau seorang model, kau seorang pejabat atau bahkan kau seorang presiden, kau tetaplah seorang manusia, dan Eomma ku mengatakan jika aku melihat seseorang tengah membutuhkan bantuan, maka aku harus membantunya. Jadi makanlah agar kau tak sakit nantinya." Ucapnya yang membuatku membulatkan mataku meskipun tak akan sebulat mata milik namja imut didepanku ini. " makanlah dengan tenang, aku tidak akan mengganggumu, bye" lanjut nya kemudian bangkit untuk menaiki bus yang telah berhenti dihalte yang kami singgahi.

" Heyy… siapa namamu ?" teriakku karena ia telah berada didepan pintu masuk bis.

" Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" itulah namanya, nama yang indah seindah orang nya. Dan sejak hari itu aku mencoba untuk bertemu lag dengannya, dan setelah aku bertemu dengannya aku perlahan mengetahui sedikit tentangnya.

Dia akan selalu duduk di bagian pojok belakang bus saat pulang sekolah.

Dia akan merajut seperti sebuah syal didalam bus saat perjalanan pulang.

Dan dia adalah seorang siswa dari sekolah yang letaknya berhadapan dengan sekolahku.

 ***Flashback off***

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin seperti biasa sepulang sekolah mereka akan bemain bersama, baik itu dirumah, Sehun, Baekhyun dan seperyi saat ini kini giliran rumah Jongin lah yang menjadi tempat 3 sahabat itu untuk bermain. Namun saat ini mungkin yang lebih menikmati waktunya adalah Jongin dan Sehun yang sedari tadi terus berteriak teriak sembari bermain Xbox milik Jongin sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk menghadap jalanan serta pepohonan dari teras kamar Jongin yang terletak dilantai dua. Sehun bukannya tidak peka dengan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi murung, ia tau bahwa kekasihnya kini memikirkan tentang rencananya bersama Jongin untuk sedikit bermain dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bahkan Sehun juga tahu jika Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu sudah lama berusaha untuk bisa berteman dengan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo sedikit menutup diri karena jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteman maka Jongin akan menjauh dari keduanya.

" Hey,, tak biasanya kau berdiam diri, biasanya kau selalu banyak omong." Ucap Jongin lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi kayu yang tersedia di teras kamarnya. Sedangkan Sehun berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun dan sedikit mengusap usapnya lembut.

" Jongin apa kau ingat ?" Tanya Baekhyun

" Apa ?" Tanya Jongin bingung, dan ini pertama kali sejak setahun lamanya Baekhyun tak memanggil nama asli nya karena biasanya Baekhyun akan memanggilnya Kdengan Kai.

" ingat kah kau dulu kau pernah bercerita pada ku dan sehun kapan dan bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya ? " lanjut Baekhyun, sedangkan Jongin mengernyit bingung mengapa tiba tiba Baekhyun membahas hal itu lagi.

" Kau mengatakan kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat kau berusia 13 tahun, dan saat itu kau menyelamatkannya dari 4 orang namja yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya." Baekhyun berucap lalu menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap Jongin, dan dapat Baekhyun lihat Jongin kini menatapnya dengan selidik.

" Kau juga mengatakan jika saat itu, saat kau menolong nya, kau harus rela kehilangan sebuah syal yang merupakan pemberian dari ibumu karena syal tersebut dirusak oleh keempat namja yang mengganggu Kyungsoo kan ?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan tetap menatap Jongin.

" Ya aku ingat, dan akan selamanya aku ingat. Dan saat ini aku menyesali perbuatanku yang telah sok menolongnya jika mengingat dirinya lah satu satu nya penghalanng bagiku untuk mendapatkan cinta taemin." Jawab Jongi remeh yang terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil " kau sudah mendapatkannya, bahkan sejak lama kau sudah mendapatkan cinta taemin, Jongin. Hanya saja Taemin berpura pura menolak mu hanya karena ia tahu jika ia menerima mu saat ini, maka ia akan kehilangan suntingan nilai dari Kyungsoo yang juga menyukaimu." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Jongi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu yg mengatakan Taemin juga mencintainya. Namun saat Jongin akan menyerukan ucapannya, Baekhyun kembali berucap.

" Tahukah kau Jongin ? jika selama ini secara diam diam Kyungsoo merajut sebuah syal untuk mengganti syal milikmu yang rusak karena menyelamatkannya dulu. Aku yakin kau tidak tahu kan ? saat dirinya memiliki waktu luang, perlahan demi perlahan Kyungsoo merajut syal tesebut dengan teliti seolah dirinya mencurahkan semua rasa sayang nya dalam setiap rajutannya. Tahukah kau akan hal itu Jongin ?" lanjut Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya menghempas kasar tangan kekasihnya. Kaena memang saat ini Baekhyun kecewa dengan Sehun yang seenaknya membuat sebuah taruhan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal dengan mengorbankan sebuah perasaan dari seseorang yang tidak mengetahui apa apa.

Sedangkan Jongin diam tanpa kata memikirkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun, mencerna setiap kata yang terucap yang namun pada akhirnya tak pernah ia pahami seutuhnya.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Bel istirahat sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 20 menit yang lalu, dan saat ini Jongin, Sehun, dan Baekhyun tengah melahap makan siangnya dalam sunyi di kantin sekolah karena ketiganya tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Baekhyun dengan pikiran nya yang tak jauh tentang bagaimana caranya agar Kyungsooo tidak jatuh dalam taruhan Jongin dan sehun, kekasihnya.

Sehun dengan pikiran nya tentang bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun tak lagi marah dan mengacuhkannya karena sudah banyak hal yg ia lakukan agar kekasihnya itu tak marah lagi padanya namun hasilnya nihil.

Jongin dengan pikirannya yang harus ia akui ini adalah pertama kalinya baginya memikirkan tentang Do Kyungsoo. Jongin berpikiran Jika omongan baekhyun kemarin siang dirumahnya hanya gertakan semata agar dirinya tidak mempermainkan perasaan kyungsoo. Pagi ini bahkan Jongin masih mendapatkan kotak bekal makan siang dari kyungsoo yang masih berakhir sama seperti hari sebelumnya yaitu berakhir di tempat sampah. Sedangkan biasa nya saat makan siang, Kyungsoo akan berada di pojok kantin untuk makan dan mengawasi dan memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Tapi hari ini berbeda, Kyungsoo tak ada disana dan membuat sedikit hal ganjil dan aneh terjadi bagi Jongin.

Setelah makan siang siang, merkea hendak akan kembali ke kelas mereka, namun Jongin meminta Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk pergi terlebih dahulu karena dia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan utama dari Jongin, ia hanya ingin tahu dimana Kyungsoo saat ini mengapa ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo memperhatikannya saat makan siang tadi.

Setelah mencari cukup lama akhirnya Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo tengah duduk disebuah bangku kecil di taman belakang sekolah dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang melindunginya dari terik sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat siang ini. Diam diam Jongin mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah gedung dekat taman sekolah yang letaknya sangat dekat dari letak pohon besar itu.

Dari sana dapat Jongin lihat dengan jelas jika Kyungsoo tengah duduk sendiri dengan sebuah benang rajut berwarna merah serta sebuah rajutan Syal yang baru setengah jadi. ' ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun' batin Jongin.

Jongin sedikit kaget saat dirinya melihat Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja tertusuk oleh jarum rajut karena Kyungsoo memecah konsentrasinya dengan mengambil sesendok nasi dari kotak bekal makan siangnya yang terletak tepat disebelah Kyungsoo terduduk. ' benarkah jika Kyungsoo merajut sebuah syal itu untukku ? tapi mengapa ? bukankah aku hanya berlaku kasar dan tidak sopan padanya?' lagi Jongin membatin.

Sedetik kemudian Jongin kembali melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali focus pada rajutannya sembari mengunyak makanan yang telah masuk kedalam mulutnya. ' bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia menyelesaikan makannya jika dirinya terus focus pada kegiatan merajutnya.' Batin Jongin merasa iba dan kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu focus nya terhadap rajutannya dan mengenyampingkan makan siangnya. Setelah itu Jongin pergi dari tempat itu dengan beban pikiran yang memenuhi benaknya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini karena yang ia tahu, dirinya sangat membenci Kyungsoo karena mnejadi penghalang bagi cintanya pada Taemin.

 **Cinta dapat berarti memberi.**

 **Memberi kasih sayang, memberi sebuah perhatian.**

 **Walau terkadang cinta juga dapat menghadirkan rasa sakit.**

 **Namun percayalah, jika kau mencintai seseorang dengan ketulusan hati.**

 **Walau tak ada manusia yang sempurna.**

 **Kau akan tetap bisa melihat kesempurnaan dari orang tersebut**

 **melalui ketulusannmu.**

• **Do Kyungsoo** **•**

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **To be Continue.**

 **Chapter 2 is up guys … :D**

 **Karena banyaknya yang meminta untuk dijadikan Chansoo, maka saya akan coba untuk mempairkan mereka hehehe,,, bagi yang meminta Kaisoo tenang saja karena ff ini tidak akan mnghilangkan feel pada Kaisoo karena seperti yg saya katakana sebelumnya ff ini bakal terfokus pada kehidupan KAISOO DAN CHANSOO jadi semoga kalian semua chingu deuls senang dan menyukainya..**

 **Setelah membaca mohon meninggalkan jejak ya chingu :D dengan begitu berarti kita saling mengharagi :D selamat membaca ^_^**

 **Balasan review chingu sekalian :**

 **Kaisoomin, AAAgst : insyaallah bakal di end kan dan saya akan coba dengan pairing chansoo ya :D tapi tetep dengan feel kaisoo yang ga bisa dihilangin. Hehe**

 **Ripusi1288 : hehe maaf ya chingu … gara gara file yang hilang jadi harus repost dan mengecewakan chingu** **mianhae**

 **Indriichan : hehehe iya disini masih yaoi ya .. hehehe ntar deh bakal di up yg gs setelah yg ini tapi ya .. hehehe**

 **Dinadokyungsoo1 : sabar chingu sabar … hahaha kalo dibogem kasian Kyungsoo ntar dia ngerawat beruang nini lagi donk hehehe**

 **Natasha98, xiuhan799, park byunhun : ini sudah dilanjut ya .. hehehe terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan menorehkan tulisan indah di sini :D**

 **Tarifebrianti98 : karena banyak yg minta Chansoo bakal saya coba dengan Chansoo, tapi jangan khawatir karena kaisoo juga bakal terus ada dari awal sampai akhir cerita ini :D**

 **DOHXO : mianhae jeongmal mianhae kkak…. Harus ngerepost.. maaf karena mengecewakan kkak**

 **Kyungsooxeveryone : chanyeol baru muncul sebentar nih chingu di cahp kedua ini … hehehe :D**

 **Kaisooship : jeongmal mianhae Chingu** **maaf karena mengecewakan chingu sekalian..** **bakal coba yg terbaik untuk ff ini agar ngecewain chingu lagi.**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214 : taraaaaa… im comeback kkak hehehe … makasih kkak supportnya … mohon sarannya untuk kedepannya ya kkak .. hehehe**

 **Cherry blossom 8812 : hehehe ini sudah dilanjut ya chingu … selamat membaca :D**

 **WKCS hyun : amiinnn … bakal di coba sampai end ini chingu :D hehehe terima kasih supportnya chingu :D**

 **Nesyarera : siippp :D terima kasih supportnya chingu … bakal di coba sampai end chingu :D**

 **Kyung kyung : maaf ya chingu… file nya yang hilang jadi ga bisa post chap selanjutnya,, terlebih udah ga begitu hapal dengan ceritanya sehingga memutuskan utk merepost dengan alur sedikit beda.. hehehe**

 **Windy kim : hehehe insyaallah sekarang bakal dicoba sampai end dan kalau bisa di post disetiap akhir pekannya chingu hehehe :D**

 **Big thanks to :**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214, DOHXO,WKCS-Hyun, NN, kaisoomin, AAAgst, ripusi1288, indriichan, Dinadokyungsoo1, natasya98, xiuhan799, park byunhun, tarifebriantii88, Park insoo, Renita kaisoos, Kyungsooxeveryone, Asehn, Ika554, nurul523, Kaisooship, Cherry blossom 8812, queenaaudreycelloniashakina, nesyarera, kyung kyung, windy kim.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't You Love Me Again ?**

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Kaisoo –** _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ **– Chansoo**

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **{Preview chapter 2}**

 _Jongin sedikit kaget saat dirinya melihat Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja tertusuk oleh jarum rajut karena Kyungsoo memecah konsentrasinya dengan mengambil sesendok nasi dari kotak bekal makan siangnya yang terletak tepat disebelah Kyungsoo terduduk. ' benarkah jika Kyungsoo merajut sebuah syal itu untukku ? tapi mengapa ? bukankah aku hanya berlaku kasar dan tidak sopan padanya?' lagi Jongin membatin._

 _Sedetik kemudian Jongin kembali melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali focus pada rajutannya sembari mengunyak makanan yang telah masuk kedalam mulutnya. ' bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia menyelesaikan makannya jika dirinya terus focus pada kegiatan merajutnya.' Batin Jongin merasa iba dan kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu focus nya terhadap rajutannya dan mengenyampingkan makan siangnya. Setelah itu Jongin pergi dari tempat itu dengan beban pikiran yang memenuhi benaknya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini karena yang ia tahu, dirinya sangat membenci Kyungsoo karena mnejadi penghalang bagi cintanya pada Taemin._

 **Chapter 3 : The Lying**

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Seseorang dengan postur cukup tinggi yang mungkin kini sudah dalam usia kepala 4 yang dapat terlihat dari beberapa kerutan kulit disekitar wajahnya memandang sesosok namja yang memiliki postur tubuh sedikit lebih rendah dengan senyum yang terpampang rapi di raut wajahnya. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di benaknya melihat sosok kecil tersebut masih saja focus dalam diamnya duduk disebuah kursi panjang di taman. Perlahan ia mendekat namja kecil tersebut dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dan bahkan nyaris tak menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun.

" Jangan Eomma kira aku tidak tau jika eomma akan melakukan hal yang buruk padaku" ucap sang namja kecil dengan focus yang masih tertuju ada arah lamunannya tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Sedangkan seseorang yang dipanggil eomma tersebut mendengus dengan suara yang sangat kentara menandakan bahwa dirinya kesal tak berhasil mengerjai putra satu satunya tersebut, lalu dengan agak sedikit kasar ia duduk tepat diseberang anaknya.

" Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Eomma akan menjahilimu ?" Tanya nya dengan mata yang sedikit memicing.

Sang anak tertawa pelan lalu menatap Eommanya yang merengut kesal. " Aku anak Eomma, tentu aku punya ikatan batin yang kuat." Jawabnya percaya diri dengan sedikit kekehan mengejek setelahnya. Sedangkan sang Eomma ikut tertawa setelahnya. Inilah hal yang sangat membuatnya bahagia, dapat melihat anak semata wayang nya itu tertawa dengan indahnya menunjukkan sebuah bentuk hati sempurna dibibir merahnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di taman belakang Kyungie ? biasanya uri Kyungie saat sore seperti ini hanya akan duduk didepan televisi menonton pororo nya atau bahkan hanya berdiam dikamar sembari merajut dengan seksama syal merah itu." Tanya sang Eomma.

Sudah dikatakan bukan, namja dewasa yang berperawakan layaknya anak kecil itu bukanlah berasal dari kalangan yng kurang berada, bahkan rumahnya luas dengan kolam renang serta areal taman belakang yang dipenuhi oleh bunga sebagai pelengkap keindahan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat, " Aku baru saja selesai merajut Eomma" jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengusap halus sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar yang berada disampingnya. " sekarang aku hanya beristirahat sembari memikirkan suatu hal" jawab Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar penuturan dari anak kesayangannya tersebut. " Tentang pertukaran siswa ke China itu lagi ?" Tanya Eommanya. Ya, tentu Eomma kyungsoo tahu semua hal tentang putra kecil kesayangannya itu karena Kyungsoo tidaklah pintar menyimpan rahasia terhadap eomma nya. Bahkan dirinya juga tahu apa alasan Kyungsoo melakukan aktivitas merajut setiap hari disaat waktu senggangnya. walaupun ia tahu alasannya dibalik anaknya tersebut membuat syal, namun ia tak tahu kepada siapa Syal tersebut akan diberikan, karena wanita paruh baya itu menghargai sebuah privasi anaknya yang mana tak harus ia ketahui semuanya.

" Tahun ini apalagi alasanmu untuk menolak lagi beasiswa itu sayang ? tahun lalu kau menolaknya dengan alasan kau belum siap dan memiliki keberanian untuk tinggal jauh. Lalu sekarang kenapa hmm ?" Tanya sang Eomma lembut dengan menatap sayang putranya sembari mengusap halus telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

" Kyungie hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan Eomma sendiri untuk 3 bulan kedepan Eomma" jawab Kyungsoo.

 _Walaupun jawaban Kyungsoo tidaklah bohong sepenuhnya, namun itu hanya alasan kedua baginya, karena alasan pertama baginya baik itu tahun lalu ataupun sekarang, Kyungsoo belum siap dan bahkan merasa akan lebih kesepian jika ia tak bisa melihat sosok namja yang telah bertahun tahun mengisi setiap jengkal hati dan pikirannya, Kim Jongin._

Kini eommanya menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan berpindah duduk kesisi Kyungsoo lalu memeluk hangat putra kesayangannya tersebut dan membelai halus rambut halus kecoklatan yang beraroma vanilla yang sungguh menenangkan. " Sungguh Eomma baik baik saja sayang, Kyungie tidak usah khawatir untuk itu, Eomma janji akan sering sering mengunjungi Kyungie disana" ucap sang eomma dengan sangat lembut yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada sang eomma.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa cinta dapat membuat seseorang menjadi gila, awalnya jongin tidak begitu percaya dan bahkan dirinya tidak setuju akan hal tersebut, namun hari ini, dan detik ini pula dinding tebal yang jongin buat untuk tidak mempercayai kalimat tersebut perlahan mengendur melihat sosok Sehun yang sedari tadi terus meraung raung dan memaki ponsel nya sendiri karena tak satu pun panggilan maupun pesan nya di balas oleh Baekhyun, kekasih nya. Jongin tahu apa penyebab sepasang kekasih yang juga menjabat sebagai sahabatnya itu mendeklarasikan perang dingin, mungkin harus diperbaiki, bukan kedua nya melainkan hanya Baekhyun yang mendeklarasikan perang dingin tersebut. Jongin mengetahui alasannya, dan ini karena sebuah taruhan yang berhubungan dengan Do Kyungsoo.

' tak cukupkah hidupku saja yang dibuat susah olehnya, mengapa Sehun dan Baekhyun kini juga mendapat imbasnya.' Jongin membatin dengan kesal menambah rasa benci yang ia pupuk untuk Kyungsoo semakin tumbuh dan semakin menumpuk layaknya kolonial semut yang menggerombol berebut ceceran gula.

" Apa Baekhyun belum juga membalas pesan ataupun menerima panggilanmu ?" Tanya Jongin retorik.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan kesal serta wajah dinginnya semakin terlihat dingin saat menatap namja tan tersebut. " Kau sedari tadi duduk disana dan mengamati kegiatan ku, dan aku yakin kau mengetahui sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaan konyol mu itu Kai" ucap sehun dingin dengan desisan yang terdengar jelas.

Jongin terkekeh sembari menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang ia tujukan pada Sehun. Pertanyaan itu jujur saja keluar dengan sendiri nya dari mulut Jongin karena Jongin merasa kasihan juga pada Sehun yang sedari tadi selain memaki ponselnya sendiri, Sehun juga melakukan banyak hal bodoh seperti mondar mandir mencari siasat untuk meluluhkan hati Baekhyun layaknya ia sedang mencari sebuah sinyal ponsel, bahkan sudah berapa kali Jongin melihat Sehun berbicara sendiri dengan sebuah boneka yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan Jongin ingin muntah melihat Sehun yang selalu bersikap cool dan acuh saat ini terlihat layaknya pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang mendapatkan tiket keluar rumah sakit lebih awal walaupun belum sembuh total.

" Jika kau ingin berbaikan dengan Baekhyun, mudah saja kita temui dia dan katakan kalau kita membatalkan taruhan yang kau buat itu Sehun." Ucap Jongin sembari memencet acak tombol remote tv.

Sehun yang mendengar hal itu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya di sofa dan menjitak kepala jongin dengan keras layaknya Jongin memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya. " sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membatalkannya bodoh. Aku namja sejati, dan namja sejati tidak akan mundur dan menarik lagi kata katanya." Ucap Sehun yakin.

' namja sejati tidak akan mundur dan menarik lagi kata katanya' Jongin terkesiap dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu, bahkan kata kata itu masuk dengan mudahnya ke kepala Jongin dan memaksa Jongin untuk mengingat sesuatu yang sering kali ia katakan baik itu kepada Sehun maupun kepada Baekhyun.

' Apa kau gila aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada namja nerd dan bodoh seperti itu, tidak akan pernah.' Kalimat itu begitu familiar bagi Jongin. Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan dengan percaya diri saat Baekhyun menyumpahinya bahwa dirinya suatu saat nanti bisa jatuh dalam pesona Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng, mengeleng dengan kuat agar semua kalimat Sehun serta kalimatnya sendiri enyah dari pikirannya. ' apa yang aku pikirkan, tentu aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada namja nerd itu, dan aku yakin akan hal itu sebagi namja sejati.' Batin Jongin meyakini keteguhannya.

" jika kau terus melanjutkanya taruhan ini, aku jamin kau tidak akan berbaikan dengan Baekhyun atau bahkan kau akan kehilangan jatah mingguan mu tuan Oh." Sindir Jongin lalu terkekeh geli di akhir kalimatnya.

" Aku bisa mengurus Baekhyun sendiri jadi kau tidak usah khawatir, dan harus kau ketahui aku melakukan hal ini karena aku ingin membantu mu untuk mendapatkan Taemin yang dengan kata lain aku sudah sangat lelah mendengar rengekanmu yang juga ingin tahu rasanya bagimana mendapatkan jatah mingguan." Balas Sehun menyindir Jongin yang bahkan Jongin sendiri kini tak bisa membalas sindiran tersebut karena memang itu benar adanya. Dan jika di ingat ingat Jongin memang sering kali bertanya pada Sehun bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang ia sayang atau bahkan melakukan hal lebih dengan orang yang mereka kasihi.

Jongin berdehem kasar berupaya menghentikan tawa Sehun yang begitu lepas setelah menghinanya. " lalu apa kau pikir dengan taruhan ini Taemin akan menerima cintaku huh ? bahkan aku sudah berapa kali ditolaknya." Tanya Jongin dengan dingin kali ini, dan sesaat Jongin dapat melihat sebuah seringaian muncul dibalik wajah dingin Sehun.

" Aku yakin Taemin akan menerimamu, dan aku jamin akan hal itu." Jawab Sehun yakin

 ***FlashBack***

 **Sehun's POV**

Apa kalian pernah mendengar istilah yang mengatakan 'Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan' ? apa kalian mempercayainya ? jika kalian tidak mempercayainya, aku sarankan agar kalian melakukan hal tersebut, dengan itu kalian akan mengetahui bahwa Menunggu memanglah hal yang sangat membosankan serta menjengkelkan. Seperti saat ini, seperti yang aku lakukan, hanya karena sebuah taruhan konyol yang begitu saja keluar dari mulutku yang aku tujukan kepada seorang kim Jongin, aku harus rela didiamkan oleh kekasih ku yang sangat seksi itu dan kini aku harus rela menanti seorang namja lain yang menurutku sama sekali tidak seksi bernama Lee Taemin. Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung, apa yang Jongin lihat dari namja ini, sungguh tak ada bagusnya sama sekali.

Aku menunggunya sudah lebih dari 2 jam lamanya, berdiri layaknya orang bodoh didepan sebuh gedung bertuliskan ' Ruang Musik ' sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Sebenarnya jika aku mau aku bisa memilih siapapun baik itu yeoja maupun namja uke untuk menemaniku menunggu disini mengingat aku dan Jongin adalah pujaan para siswa dan siswi di sekolah kami. Tapi sayang aku cukup waras untuk tidak memperkeruh hubungan ku dengan Baekhyun yang kini merenggang.

Setelah lebih dari jam lamanya aku menunggu, akhirnya sosok Taemin dapat kulihat keluar dari gedung membosankan itu dengan kedua temannya. Aku menghampirinya dengan raut muka acuh serta dinginku dan berdiri tepat didepan mereka untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini dapat aku lihat baik Taemin maupun kedua teman nya itu menunjukkan raut muka kaget yang sama.

" bisakah kalian meninggalkan ku dan Taemin ? aku butuh bicara dengannya." Ucap ku dingin pada dua sosok namja teman Lee Taemin.

Dengan enggan dan sedikit tidak rela kedua teman Taemin itu melangkah meninggalkan Taemin untuk mengobrol berdua dengan Sehun, salah satu namja idaman di sekolah mereka. Satu hal yang pasti muncul dibenak kedua teman Taemin tersebut, ' Taemin adalah namja beruntung yang dekat dan bahkan disukai oleh namja popular sekolah, Jongin dan Sehun.'

" Ada apa Oh Sehun ? tak biasanya kau datang ke gedung musik, jika kau kemari hanya untuk mencari namjachingu mu, jawabnya tidak ada, kau tahu sendiri jika ia memiliki jadwal yang berbeda dengan ku." Tanya Taemin to the point.

" Aku hanya ingin bertamya sesuatu padamu dan mungkin sedikit menawarkan kerjasama denganmu Lee Taemin." Jawab ku dengan menekan kalimatku saat mengucapkan nama Taemin.

Aku dapat melihat jika Taemin mengernyit bingung, sungguh ini pertama kali baginya berdiri sejajar dengan ku sedekat ini dan mengajaknya mengobrol bahkan menawarkan kerjasama. Ya walaupun Jongin mencintainya, namun sebagai sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Jongin, jujur aku sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjadikannya sahabat juga walaupun Jongin sudah sering kali mengenalkannya pada ku maupun Baekhyun.

" apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" Tanya Taemin dengan sedikit gugup dan sangat kentara sekali raut muka angkuh yang sangat jelas menutupi rasa gugup nya sekarang

" Kai mencintaimu, dan aku juga tahu jika kau sebenarnya juga mencintai Kai. Lalu mengapa setiap kali Kai menyatakan Cintanya padamu, kau selalu menolaknya ?" Tanya ku untuk pertama kali.

Aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum sesat sebelum dirinya mencoba membuka mulutnnya untuk membalas pertanyaanku. " Mungkin karena aku butuh waktu lebih dan menurutku Kai juga masih belum melakukan hal lebih untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya padaku. Maka dari i—"

" kau menolaknya bukan karena kau takut Kyungsoo menjauhi mu dan kau tidak lagi mendapatkan bantuan darinya mengingat selama ini nilaimu selalu bagus karena semua bantuan Kyungsoo yang diberikannya dengan cuma cuma kepadamu" potong ku akan ucapan Taemin yang belum ia sempurnakan. Bahkan aku dapat dengan jelas melihat jika saat ini matanya sudah benar benar ingin keluar dari sarangnya setelah mendengar ucapanku.

" You should know, that everyone has their own limit on their tolerance ? tidakkah kau berpikir jika mungkin saja saat ini Kai sudah lelah dan bosan akan penolakanmu setiap saat dia menunjukkan rasa cintanya padamu ?" lanjut ku kemudia karena ia sama sekali terlihat tak akan membuka mulutnya.

" hanya karena kau takut Kyungsoo tidak akan membantu mu lagi kau terus saja menolak cinta Kai, bukankah kau sangat egois Lee Taemin, memanfaatkan teman mu sendiri yng juga menyukai Kai agar dia membantu mu, dan nanti setelah kau merasa tak memerlukan nya lagi kau membuangnya begitu saja" terusku berucap.

" Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu Kyungsoo menyukai Kai, tapi Kai menyukai ku, lalu apa salahku disini ?" Tanya nya yang memang kalau dipikir pikir perkataannya benar juga.

" Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan menyesal jika Kai menemukan cinta yang lain nantinya." Lanjutku

" ini mungkin akan terlihat sangat percaya diri, tapi aku harus mengatakan jika itu tidak mungkin" jawabnya dengan yakin.

" benar, kau terlalu percaya diri, dan saat ini kau melupakan satu hal, Kai adalah pujaan banyak siswa maupun siswi disekolah, jika Kai mau, Kai hanya tinggal memilih salah satunya untuk dijadikan kekasihnya. Dan harus kau tahu juga, saat ini Kai tengah mendekati salah satu siswa." Jawab ku dengan remeh.

Dan pancingan ku saat ini berhasil, melihat mata nya yang bergerak acak secara perlahan itu, aku yakin jika saat ini namja tinggi bernama Taemin ini tengah merasakan gelisah, bahkan sesekali ia menatap ku dengan dalam seolah mencari suatu kebohongan didalam mataku. Memang benar aku berbohong, tapi sayang dia tidak akan menemukannya karena aku sudah menutup kebohongan tersebut dalam dalam dan mengubahnya dengan raut muka dingin dengan pandangan mata yang tajam untuk meyakinkan bahwa apa yang aku ucapkan adalah kebenaran yang ada.

" Aku harap kau tak menyesali nya, saat Kai benar benar melupakanmu." Lanjut ku dengan menunjukkan seringaianku padanya lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkannya.

Dan benar seperti yang aku rencanakan, baru beberapa langkah kaki ku membawa ku pergi, Taemin memintaku untuk tetap berada disini. Seringaian ku kembali muncul sesaat sebelum aku membalikkan badanku untuk kembali menatap nya.

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Oh Sehun ?" Tanya nya gelisah dan bahkan terdengar bagai rengekan minta tolong ditelinga ku.

" Datanglah ke Sungai Han Sabtu malam. Disana kau harus memutuskan pilihan mu, dan itu kesempatan terkahir mu." Jawab ku dengan memandang remeh Taemin lalu berbalik sempurna untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dan aku yakin berbagai macam pikiran kini hinggap di benaknya.

 ***Flashback Off***

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Suhu yang cukup dingin ini memulai Kamis pagi ini dengan sangat sempurna dan mengharuskan setiap orang yang akan melakukan aktifitas nya diluar rumah mengenak jaket tebal yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Jika biasanya kicauan merdu burung terdengar disetiap sudut kota, namun pagi ini yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin yang saling bersautan dengan kibaran dedauan pohon bahkan rintihan kecil gedung yang bergesekan dengan hembusan angin.

" Kau tak seharusnya menyeretku dari kasur hangat ku hanya untuk mengatarkan sebuah kemeja untuk Baekhyun dihari yang dingin dan hari libur ini Sehun." Desis Jongin kesal karena Sehun seenak jidatnya menarik Jongin dan memaksa nya untuk segera mandi dan memintanya untuk ikut menemui Baekhyun pagi ini.

" Diamlah Kai, kita hari ini bukannya libur, memang setiap tahunnya setiap siswa akan diberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sekolah." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum sumringah di bibirnya karena melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat menuju arah nya dan Jongin.

" Hey Baby, apa tidurmu nyenyak, nyamuk tidak meng—"

" Apa yang kau inginkan ? cepatlah aku malas beranjak dari kasur di hari dingin ini." Potong Baekhyun cepat akan ucapan Sehun, kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Kai tertawa dan hatinya melihat Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun berdehem, mencoba memahami keadaan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun saat ini. " aku membawakan mu kemeja untuk acara pesta sekolah mala mini Baby, ku harap kau memakai nya mala mini, karena ini sepasang dengan kemeja yang akan ku kenakan nanti."

Dengan cepat tangan Baekhyun menyambar kotak berukuran cukup besar yang dilapisi dengan kertas kado yang diulurkan oleh Sehun lalu BAekhyun berbalik dan melangkah kan kakinya kembali untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Sehun terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi kekasih nya itu, namun apalah daya nya, memang disini ia menyadari bahwa dirinya lah yang bersalah dan bahkan memaksakan ego nya untuk tetap melanjutkan taruhan tersebut dan membantu Jongin untuk meraih cintanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan indahnya dibalik pintu rumahnya menatap lembut kotak berisi kemeja tersebut dengan mata yang sedikit berair. " Saranghae Oh Sehun" gumam nya sembari mengusap lembut kotak tersebut.

Setelah memberikan kejutanya kepada Baekhyun, kini Sehun dan Jongin tengah berada di sebuah café mungkin untuk sedikit mengisi perutnya karena mengingat mereka memang pergi menemui Baekhyun tanpa secuil energy yang berada dimeja makannya.

Pagi itu café yang biasa Jongin, Sehun dan Baekhyun datangi untuk menikmati waktu mereka terlihat sepi bahkan hanya ada mereka berdua yang duduk dibangku pelanggan. ' Mungkin karena cuaca yang dingin pagi ini' pikir keduanya dan lalu mereka kembali pada pikiran mereka masing masing sehingga atmosfir diantara kedua nya kini lebih terdengar sunyi tanpa sebuah suara.

" Kau tahu Sehun.." ucap Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan membuat Sehun memusatkan atensi nya pada sahabatnya itu.

" Aku ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana rasanya pergi ke pesta ulang tahun sekolah dengan orang aku cintai layaknya dirimu dan Baekhyun. Bisa menari bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersenang senang bersama disaat itu terdengar sangat luar biasa indahnya." Lanjut Jongin.

" By the Way kau bisa melakukannya tahun depan" jawab Sehun dengan enteng lalu tertawa keras meratapi kesialan sahabat nya itu.

" Yah semoga saja" jawab Jongin murung. Namun sedetik kemudian Sehun dapat melihat wajah cerah berseri Jongin dan berkata " Haruskah aku mengajak Taemin sama sepertimu mengajak Baekhyun pergi bersama setiap tahun nya ?" Tanya Jongin dengan antusias.

" Andwaee.. kau saat ini masih dalam masa taruhan dengan ku. kau harus berbuat baik pada Kyungsoo agar kau bisa menjadikannya kekasih sehari mu Jongin. Dengan kata lain kau harus menjauh dari Taemin untuk beberapa waktu ini. Dengan begitu, TAKKK, kau akan mendapatkan pengakuan jujur Taemin." Jawab Sehun

Jongin mngernyit bingung tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun dengan mendapat pengakuan jujur Taemin. Sedangkan Sehun memutar bola mata nya dengan malas melihat reaksi bodoh sahabatnya akan ucapannya yang menurutnya sudah jelas.

" Aissh pabbo. Tarik dan ulur Jongin. Selama ini kau selalu menarik Taemin, maka dari itu dia meremehkan mu, maka dari itu sesekali kau harus mengulurnya dan membuat mu terlihat jauh dari nya agar ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa jauh dari mu." Terang Sehun dengan sabar pada Jongin.

Dan Jongin dengan segera mengangkat salah satu tangannya sedangkan Sehun menerima ajakan Jongin untuk mengangkat tangan juga, dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang saling mempertemukan telapak tangan mereka keras hingga terdengar suara 'CLAP' dan kemudian Jongin berkata " Im with you man."

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Jika malam ini akan menjadi malam yang spesial bagi kebanyakan siswa yang bersekolah di SM Highschool namun tidak bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo, pesta ulang tahun sekolah baginya tak ubahnya seperti sebuah ajang bagi para siswa untuk menunjukkan dan memamerkan apapun yang mereka miliki yang bahkan tak mereka hasilkan sendiri melainkan hasil jerih payah orang tua mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah salah satu murid yang juga bersekolah disana. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus tetap datang dalam pesta perayaan ulang tahun sekolahnya walaupun baginya itu tidaklah begitu menarik dari membaca buku sejarah yang bisa membuat kepalanya berputar dengan euphoria layaknya bianglala yang ditumpangi para kumpulan gadis yang terus berteriak.

Memang Kyungsoo tidak menyukai nya namun bukan berarti Kyungsoo membenci nya. Ada satu hal yang juga Kyungsoo sukai saat perayaan pesta ulang tahun sekolah nya. Dan satu satu nya hal tersebut adalah tingkat ketampanan serta karisma dari seorang Kim Jongin yang menggunung akan sangat terlihat dengan jelas oleh netra nya.

Jika dipagi hari cuaca dingin sudah cukup menusuk, maka pada saat malam cuaca dingin itu akan semakin meningkat berkali kali lipat, bahkan jika hanya untuk membuat Kristal Kristal es dari percikan air itu sangat memungkinkan. Malam ini dengan pakaian yang tertutup, jaket tebal yang melekat kuat ditubuhnya serta tak lupa kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan, Kyungsoo sembari menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari secercah kehangatan dari gesekan tangan yang dibuatnya duduk termenung menunggu datangnya bis di halte untuk membawanya ke sekolah dimana perayaan akan segera dimulai.

Kyungsoo akan berbohong jika ia mengatakan kini dirinya tidak kedinginan menanti bis datang, karena hampir lebih dari 30 menit sudah dirinya duduk manis di halte tersebut untuk menanti bus, namun tak kunjung datang, sekalipun bus datang, itu bukan lah bus yang akan membawanya menuju sekolah.

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat indera pendengar nya menangkap suara decitan kasar mobil sehingga membuat Kyungsoo harus mendogakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disekitar. Yang ia lihat hanya sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang sangat ia kenali berhenti tepat didepan halte dimana ia menunggu bus.

' Bukankah mobil itu ? tidak mungkin.' Monolognya dalam hati. Kyungsoo tetap memperhatikan dengan seksama mobil tersebut untuk memastikan mobil yang ia lihat memang benar mobil yang ia kenali. Salah satu pintu mobil yang terletak disebelah kemudi terbuka dengan sedikit kasar sehingga Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi mobil tersebut.

" Cepatlah masuk jika kau tak mau mati kedinginan dan aku besok akan menemukan Koran dengan berita konyol tentang siswa mati kedinginan menunggu bus" ucap sang pengemudi dengan kasar.

" K-kai…" gumam Kyungsoo melongo lalu mengulum bibir nya yang mulai memutih karena kedinginan.

" Cepatlah masuk atau kau ku tinggal !." Pengemudi yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin aka Kai itu kembali berucap dengan tegas.

Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, walau Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang Jongin katakan, Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari kecil untuk masuk kedalam mobil Jongin.

" Terima kasih Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut dengan memberikan sedikit senyum indah nya pada Jongin.

Jongin mendengus melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya dibuat buat. " Jika kau tak ingin ku turunkan di jalan jadi tetaplah diam dan jangan banyak bicara selama perjalanan, karena aku benci diganggu saat mengemudi." Ucap Jongin tegas yang balas berupa anggukan antusias serta senyuman yang merekah indah di bibir Kyungsoo.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak ada yang membuka obrolan sehingga selama perjalanan mereka melaluinya dengan sunyi senyap. Acara pesta yang dilakukan di outdoor itu membuat setiap siswa siswi yang telah datang dan menikmati pesta dibawah cuaca dingin dapat melihat dengan jelas mobil Sport yang baru saja terparkir dihalaman sekolah. Hampir setiap siswa dan siswi disana mengenal betul mobil itu sehingga banyak dari mereka yang mulai mengeluh dan menjerit kesetanan bak melihat idol pujaan hati mereka.

Namun sayang, teriakan dan pujian itu seketika sirna saat melihat sosok pujaan hati mereka –Kai- datang ke pesta ini tidaklah sendirian, Jika itu adalah Baekhyun dan Sehun maka mereka akan biasa saja, namun saat ini mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas potongan namja dengan tampilan yang menurut mereka sangat cupu keluar dari mobil Jongin dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah kerumunan yang kini menatap keduanya tak percaya, tak sedikit dari mereka melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar, ada yang menggunjing dibelakang bahkan ada yang terang terangan menyerang Kyungsoo dengan kata kata yang sangat kasar.

Kyungsoo bahkan sempat akan mundur dan mencoba lari dari sana mendengar ucapan pedas dari banyak siswa, namun usahanya gagal saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya dengan halus dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Baekhyun dan Sehun ditengah sana yang sedang tersenyum hangat kearah keduanya. Kyungsoo juga akan berbohong lagi jika dirinya tak merasa malu atau bahkan tak merasa terlecehkan dengan setiap ucapan ucapan para siswa disana.

' Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Kai memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang putri'

' Kai, apa yang kau lihat dari si culun itu, bahkan aku yakin dia tidak akan kuat bermain walau hanya sekali saja'

' dasar namja jalang, sadarlah jika tubuhmu itu terlalu buruk untuk seorang Kai'

Kalimat itu bahkan masih banyak lagi kalimat buruk yang semua nya tertuju padanya Kyungsoo abaikan seolah menulikan pendengarannya hanya karena seorang Jongin kini tengah menggengam erat telapak tangan mungilnya yang mulai menggigil.

" Hai Hun, Baek, ahh hai Taemin kau sudah datang rupanya." Sapa Jongin pada pasangan hunbaek yang tersenyum serta Taemin yang tengah menatap lekat tautan tangan nya pada Kyungsoo.

Taemin berdecak sebal sesaat lalu pergi menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taemin, Jongin malah tersenyum senang didalam hatinya melihat tingkah Taemin yang terlihat sangat cemburu akan hal yang ia lakukan. Dan kini Jongin menyadarinya, jika Taemin juga mencintai nya.

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun sekolah SM Highschool itu berlangsung dengan meriah bahkan dapat dikatakan pesta paling membahagiakan bagi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo, pesta itu menyenangkan karena hampir setiap saat Jongin memperhatikannya walaupun hal itu mengakibatkan riuh akan ocehan dan gunjingan siswa lain terhadapnya.

Sedangkan bagi Baekhyun, pesta ini sangat membuatnya bahagia karena ini kali pertama baginya dapat mengobrol dan berinteraksi secara hangat dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang sangat ingin sekali ia ajak untuk berteman selama bertahun tahun ini.

Saat pesta berakhir, setaip siswa pulang dengan perasaan dan suasan hati yang berbeda beda. Taemin yang jengkel dan penuh cemburu pulang begitu saja setelah menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Taemin sempat berfikir perihal ucapan Sehun tempo lalu tentang Jongin yang mendekati siswa lain. ' Mungkinkah itu Kyungsoo?' Tanya Taemin dalam hati nya dengan gusar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun pulang diantar oleh Sehun sang kekasih setelah sedikit mengancam Jongin. " Jika kau tidak mengatrkan Kyungsoo sampai rumah atau bahkan besok aku mendengar kalau kau tidak berlaku baik pada Kyungsoo, aku akan benar benar mematahkan lehermu Kai." Ancam Baekhyun tadi setelah dirinya menyerah karena gagal mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama.

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung karena sedari tadi Jongin tidak melajukan mobilnya melainkan hanya tertawa sinis dengan menghadap nya sejak mereka mulai memasuki mobil Jongin. Kyungsoo awalnya hanya mengira jika Jongin tertawa saat mengingat serpihan ingatannya saat pesta, namun lama kelamaan Kyungsoo menyadari jika senyum yang Jongin tunjukkan bukanlah senyum yang bersahabat dan lebih terkesan meremehkan.

" K-kau kenapa Kai ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup melihat ekspresi Jongin yang cukup mengerikan.

" Apa kau mendengarnya dan menyadari nya ?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan nda yang dingin.

" semua perkataan siswa terhadap mu. Apa kau mendengar nya? Semua yang mereka katakan adalah kebenaran namun kau bertingkah layaknya semua yang mereka katakan adalah kesalahan dan malah menikmati semua interaksi kita." Lanjut Jongin menjeda kalimatnya menikmati raut muka Shock Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

" tidakkah kau sadar jika dirimu terlalu buruk untuk ku, tidakkah kau sadar jika yang aku lakukan tadi hanya untuk membuat orang yang kucintai menunjukkan perasaanya yang sesungguhnya padaku. Bukankah kau adalah siswa terpandai disekolah, tapi mengapa kau terlihat sangat bodoh Do Kyungsoo." lanjut Jongin dengan seringaian yang mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya.

" aku tahu kau menyukai ku sejak lama, maka dari itu untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih ku, akan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk menjadi namjachingu ku. Bagaimana ? apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku Kyungsoo ? bukankah itu yang kau inginkan ? ah atau bahkan kau menginginkan lebih dari menjadi seorang namjachingu ku ?" cerca Jongin tanpa henti pada Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar sudah menciptakan aliran sungai kecil dipipinya.

" K-kai,, B-bukan, Bukan itu—"

" jangan terlalu terburu buru menjawab Kyungsoo. akan ku beri waktu kau berfikir untuk sehari, sabtu pagi beri aku jawaban mu Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin dengan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan memaksa sang empunya untuk menatap nya.

Kyungsoo menangis, menangis terisak tanpa suara menyadari bahwa semua kemanisan hal yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan layaknya tirai hitam yang Kyungsoo coba untuk singkap. Namun saat kyungsoo berhasil menyingkap nya isinya hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong dengan tulisan ' Kau bodoh ' yang tertulis dengan cat merah di dinding berlapis cat hitam.

'mungkinkah ini rencanamu dan Sehun bahkan Baekhyun untuk membuatku percaya padamu dan kalian akan melakukan taruhan itu ?' Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

" Keluarlah dari mobilku, pulanglah sendiri aku sudah memesankan taksi untuk mu." Usir Jongin tanpa memandang Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang Jongin perintahkan dengan perlahan dan Jongin langsung menancapkan gas setelah Kyungsoo keluar sempurna dari mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Chanyeol's POV**

Malam ini sebenar nya aku malas untuk melakukan apapun, karena selain cuaca yang sangat dingin, hari ini aku juga dalam mood yang benar benar kacau. Mungkinkah kalian bertanya apa yang menyebabkan mood ku berubah menjadi buruk padahal aku adalah tipe orang yang sangat bisa mengendalikan mood ku sendiri.

Pertama, aku harus melakukan pemotretan majalah seharian penuh dicuaca dingin ini terlebih style pemotretannya harus mengenakan kain yang sangat tipis.

Kedua, disela sela kesibukan pemotretan, aku menyempatkan untuk melakukan rutinitas ku selama seminggu ini sebagai stalker, namun aku tak menemukannya di bus seperti biasa hari ini, dan saat aku mengetahui nya ternyata sekolah namja mungil imut itu diliburkan.

Ketiga, sore tadi aku sudah terlampau lelah tapi noona ku dengan seenaknya menggunakan salah satu mobil koleksi ku dan mengembalikannya dalam keadaan lecet.

Namun dari semua itu yang paling mengesalkan adalah alasan kedua ku, entah mengapa tak melihat nya walau hanya satu hari saja membuat sesuatu disini, tepat didada sebelah kiriku seolah berteriak memintaku untuk bertemu denganya.

Sejak sore tadi aku juga tidak mengobrol pada noona layaknya hari hari biasa agar dia tahu kalau aku marah padanya. Tapi bukannya mencoba untuk meminta maaf atau apalah itu, noona ku kini malah meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah tanpa ada masakan yang bisa aku makan untuk dinner ku. Sebenarnya aku bisa memasak walaupun hanya simple dish tapi karena mood ku benar benar buruk membuatku malas untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Hingga akhirya kini aku berada di dalam bangku kemudi mobil kesayanganku memutuskan untuk mencari makan diluar.

Saat diperjalan samar samar aku dapt melihat sosok namja mungil yang tidak berhasil kutemui tadi siang tengah mengusap usap kedua tangannya disebuah halte untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. ' Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana malam malam begini ?' Tanya ku pada diri sendiri.

Namun saat aku keluar dari mobil dan mencoba menghampirinya, lagi lagi aku gagal karena ia masuk kedalam mobil sport merah dengan senyum berbentuk hati yang aku kagumi sejak satu minggu ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana mereka pergi bahkan kini aku sudah tidak lagi merasakan lapar di perutku. Dan ternyata mobil itu memasuki areal sekolah namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Darimana aku tahu jika mereka berada di sekolah itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama ? jawabnya karena aku menunggu selama hampir 2 jam penuh hingga akhirnya banyak mobil, dan sepeda motor yang keluar dari sekolah itu dan salah satunya adalah mobil sport berwarna merah itu. Namun ada yang aneh, sesaat setelah semuanya sudah mulai sepi bahkan mobil sport merah itu juga sudah pergi, aku penglihatanku menangkap sosok Kyungsoo berjalan gontai dan terlihat tengah menangis sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginankeluar dari gerbang sekolah itu.

Sesaat aku mencoba untuk menggeleng karena siapa tahu itu hanya halunasiku, namun tetap saja aku dapat melihat sosok Kyungsoo terus melangkah dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebuah halte.

Dan benar ternyata dia adalah Do Kyungsoo dan dia tengah menangis terisak di halte tersebut dengan menggumamkan kata bodoh berulang kali. Memang aku tidak mengetahui apa penyebab nya hingga ia menangis seperti ini. Tapi mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan namja yang ia sukai ? aku stalkernya selama satu minggu ini, dan aku tahu jika ia kini menyukai namja berkulit tan yang menurutku tidak begitu menarik jika dibandingkan dengan ku.

 **Chanyeol's POV end**

Kyungsoo tahu jika ini sudah malam dan disekitarnya saat ini sepi dan tidak ada orang, sehingga hal itu Kyungsoo manfaatkan untuk menangis dan membiarkan semua rasa bahagia, sedih, kecewa dan kebodohannya menguap tergerus oleh cuaca dingin yang dibawa oleh hembusan angin awal musim gugur. Ia menyesali kebodohannya karena melupakan adanya sebuah taruhan yang di buat oleh Sehun dan Jongin tentang dirinya, tidakkah Jongin bisa memberikannya sedikit kebahagiaan sebelum ia benar benar melakukan taruhan gila itu terhadapnya. Bukankah hidup ini terasa sangat sulit dan terlihat tak berada di sisi Kyungsoo mengingat dirinya lah yang selalu dijadikan korban untuk kebahagiaan orang lain.

Ditengah tangisnya yang semakin jadi, Kyungsoo dapat melihat sosok namja kini tengah mengusap lelehan air mata yang sempat menjadi aliran sungai kecil dipipinya menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna putih. Kyungsoo sempat menolaknya dan mencoba menghapus lelehan air mata tersebut menggunakan tangannya.

" seseorang pernah berkata padaku, tak peduli kau seorang model, kau seorang pejabat atau bahkan kau seorang presiden, kau tetaplah seorang manusia, dan Eomma ku mengatakan jika aku melihat seseorang tengah membutuhkan bantuan, maka aku harus membantunya." Ucap namja tersebut dan membuat Kyungsoo menatap nya lekat, Kyungsoo tahu itu adalah kata katanya pada orang yang mengaku seorang model pada dirinya seminggu yang lalu saat dirinya menawarkan bantuan.

" dan sekarang kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Jadi biarkan aku yang membantumu kali ini, Do Kyungsoo." ucap namja tersebut yang kembali membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata yang membola.

' bagaimana namja ini mengetahui namaku ?' Tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari jika namja tersebut memang namja yang mengaku sebagai model yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membiarkan namja model bernama Park Chanyeol itu menginvasi kedua belah pipi gembil nya menggunakan sapu tangannya lalu duduk tepat disamping Kyungsoo. bahkan Kyungsoo sempat kaget saat Chanyeol menarik lembut kepalanya untuk bersandar pada pundaknya dan mengusap halus rambutnya.

" meskipun aku tidak tau apa alasanmu hingga menangis seperti tadi, tapi jika itu hal yang berat dan kau merasa belum puas menangis, maka menangis lah, menangislah di pundakku dan salurkan serta bagi rasa sakit dari masalahmu itu padaku melalu tangisanmu. Karena kau tau, setiap masalah sama hal nya dengan hujan dan gelapnya malam, disaat hujan turun kau maka carilah keindahannya yaitu pelangi dan saat gelap malam tanpa cahaya bulan maka lihatlah keindahan taburan bintang. Begitu pula masalah, jika kau memiliki masalah pecahkanlah dan temukan hikmahnya " Ucap Chanyeol sembari membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo yang menguarkan wangi vanilla yang menenangkan.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Terkadang menangis adalah satu satu nya cara untuk meluapkan**

 **Rasa sakit dari setiap masalahmu.**

 **Namun cobalah untuk merubah dan membenarkan cara pandangmu**

 **Terhadap masalah yang kau hadapi.**

 **Dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan dua hal penting disana.**

 **Solusi dari masalah mu dan Proses pendewasaan diri.**

• **Park Chanyeol** **•**

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **To be Continue.**

Chapter 3 is up chingu :D semoga suka ya, selamat membaca dan sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya. Dan juga jangan lupa review, saran dan juga kritiknya nya ya chingu agar saya semangat nulis nya hehe :D

Balasan review chingu sekalian :

Windy Kim : uwaa.. terima kasihh chingu… hehe dan juga maaf ya chingu karena tidak bisa up secepat yg chingu harapkan

Annisah lailiyah : insyaallah … hehehe terima kasihh … disini sedikit nyempil ya chingu moment chansoo nya :D

Ripusi1288 : hahaha mungkin karena di sini jongin belum beringas chingu :D :D xixixi

Mammichan evil maknae : hehehe iya direpost chingu dengan coba di detail setiap karakter semoga suka ya .. hehehe :D

Xiuhan 799 : eumm kalo pair baru seperti masih belum ada chingu hehehe

Lovesoo : hehehe tenang saja Chingu disini bakal focus ke kisah chansoo kaisoo kok chingu :D

Dinadokyungsoo1 : siippp siaapp chingu :D terima kasihhh banget chingu :D

WKCS-HYUN : hehehe iya beda disini karena coba memaparkan kisah setiap karakter .. hehe terima kasih chingu :D

Baby soo : aminnnn … terima kasih juga atas pujiannya dan telah menyukai ff abal ini :D hehe

Kikykikyau : hahahaha iya juga siih chingu … hunsoo moment akhie akhir ini sedang gila ya .. hehehehe :D terima kasih chingu ,,,semoga chingu suka ya :D

Park yolo : hehehe maaf ya chingu karena merepost cerita ini … semoga chingu tetep mantengin ff ini ya :D

Ayys : hehehe terima kasih … thumb up juga buat kamu chingu .. hehehe :D

Kaisoomin : siaaapp ini sudah dilanjut .. hehehe terima kasih juga chingu :D

Mimi : hehehe karakter Chan memang masih beda karena memang masih belum saat nya chingu hehehe

Kyungie94 : hehehe maaf ya chinguu karena membuat kamu nunggu lama … jengmal mianhae … semoga kali ini chingu suka yaa :D

Kim Gongju : disini juga bakal diceritain kisah kaisoo kok chingu ,, hehehe iya ntar bakal coba lagi buat kaisoo ff nya chingu :D

Indriichan : okayyy fighting juga buat kamu :D

Kawaiichan : yeaaayyy ada temennya ternyata saya :D hehehe boo love chanyeoll .. xixixixi

Kyungiesoo12 : hahaha untuk part yang itu harap ditunggu dulu ya chingu :D hehehe

Cherry blossom 8812 : hehehe trima kasih chingu … chap ini sudah ku coba buat lebih panjang hehehe semoga suka chingu :D

HamsterXiumin : hahaha jahat bener kan chingu … aku pun tak rela :D

Kyungie Love : siaapp dehh … hehehe :D

 **Big thanks to :**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214, DOHXO,WKCS-Hyun, NN, kaisoomin, AAAgst, ripusi1288, indriichan, Dinadokyungsoo1, natasya98, xiuhan799, park byunhun, tarifebriantii88, Park insoo, Renita kaisoos, Kyungsooxeveryone, Asehn, Ika554, nurul523, Kaisooship, Cherry blossom 8812, queenaaudreycelloniashakina, nesyarera, kyung kyung, windy kim, Kyungie love, nanay273, HamsterXiumin, Pororo crong nini, Kyungiesoo12, Kawaiichan, Kim Gongju, Mimi, kaisoomin, Ayys, Park yolo, kikykikyau, baby soo, alexa, mamiichan evil maknae, annisahlailiya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't You Love Me Again ?**

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **Kaisoo –** _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ **– Chansoo**

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **{Preview chapter 3}**

" _meskipun aku tidak tau apa alasanmu hingga menangis seperti tadi, tapi jika itu hal yang berat dan kau merasa belum puas menangis, maka menangis lah, menangislah di pundakku dan salurkan serta bagi rasa sakit dari masalahmu itu padaku melalu tangisanmu. Karena kau tau, setiap masalah sama hal nya dengan hujan dan gelapnya malam, disaat hujan turun kau maka carilah keindahannya yaitu pelangi dan saat gelap malam tanpa cahaya bulan maka lihatlah keindahan taburan bintang. Begitu pula masalah, jika kau memiliki masalah pecahkanlah dan temukan hikmahnya " Ucap Chanyeol sembari membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo yang menguarkan wangi vanilla yang menenangkan._

 **Chapter 4 : Farewell date.**

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Layaknya memiliki sebuah alarm alami, Kyungsoo setiap hari selalu terbangun pagi, bahkan dapat dikatakan sangat pagi, bahkan saat ibunya masih nyaman dengan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bangun pagi bukan tanpa alasan. Selain ia ingin membantu pekerjaan ibunya, Kyungsoo juga menyempatkan diri untuk memasak untuk bekal makanan yang akan ia bawa ke sekolah. Baik itu untuk dirinya maupun untuk orang yang ia kagumi atau bahkan ia sukai, Kim Jongin.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan menggunakan apron berwarna biru yang selalu ia pakai saat memasak. Semua bahakan makanan sudah ada, perlengkapan memasak juga telah ia siapkan, namun ia lakukan saat ini hanya diam, diam memandang kosong pada sebuah penggorengan yang telah ia pegang. Kyungsoo diam bukan karena ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia masak, bahkan ratusan resep makanan sudah siap dan menunggu untuk dipilih olehnya.

" _**aku tahu kau menyukai ku sejak lama, maka dari itu untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih ku, akan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk menjadi namjachingu ku. Bagaimana ? apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku Kyungsoo ? bukankah itu yang kau inginkan ? ah atau bahkan kau menginginkan lebih dari menjadi seorang namjachingu ku**_ _?_ " Kyungsoo terdiam karena ia memikirkan apa yang Jongin katakan padanya pada saat pesta sekolah berakhir. Separuh hatinya berkata memang ia ingin sekali menjadi kekasih dari orang ia kagumi dan ia sukai sekaligus. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tak emnampik akan hal tersebut. Namun separuh hatinya lagi berkata bahwa ia tak ingin menjadi kekasih dari Kim Jongin hanya untuk sebuah bahan taruhan, walaupun Jongin adalah orang yang Kyungsoo sukai sekalipun.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jongin-ah ? andai saja kau tidak menjadikanku sebagai bahan taruhan mu dengan Sehun maupun Baekhyun. Tapi kenyataannya aku hanya bagaikan sebuah mainan bagimu." desah Kyungsoo dalam hati tak mengerti apa yang harus ia jawab nanti saat Jongin datang padanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah memikirkan akan hal ini semalam namun tetap hasilnya nihil. Karena hingga pagi ini Kyungsoo masih saja bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

" Apakah nasib sebuah mainan tidak bisa merasakan bahagia ? tapi aku bukanlah sebuah mainan yang bisa seena—"

" _**meskipun aku tidak tau apa alasanmu hingga menangis seperti tadi, tapi jika itu hal yang berat dan kau merasa belum puas menangis, maka menangis lah, menangislah di pundakku dan salurkan serta bagi rasa sakit dari masalahmu itu padaku melalu tangisanmu. Karena kau tau, setiap masalah sama hal nya dengan hujan dan gelapnya malam, disaat hujan turun kau maka carilah keindahannya yaitu pelangi dan saat gelap malam tanpa cahaya bulan maka lihatlah keindahan taburan bintang. Begitu pula masalah, jika kau memiliki masalah pecahkanlah dan temukan hikmahnya**_ _"_ belum selesai Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sekelebat bayangan serta nasehat melintas dalam pikirannya. Sebuah kalimat yang ia tahu, bahwa Chanyeol, orang yang ia baru kenal akhir akhir ini lah yang mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo berfikir, ia berfikir dengan keras meneliti setiap kata yang terucap dan berusaha mencoba mencari makan dari kalimat tersebut. Kyungsoo berusaha mengaitkan apa yang telah Chanyeol katakan padanya tadi malam saat ia menangis dipundakknya dengan apa yang Jongin pinta padanya untuk ia jawab hari ini.

Perlahan namun pasti Kyungsoo meneguhkan hati dan pikirannya dengan apa yang akan ia pilih nanti nya saat Jongin meminta jawaban dengannya. Dengan menghembuskan napas pelan, Kyungsoo lalu menunjukkan senyum nya walaupun hanya senyum yang tipis dan meletakkan genggaman tangannya tepat didepan dadanya. " Aku bisa,, kau bisa Kyungsoo, mungkin inilah saatnya." Ucapnya dengan lirih. Setelah itu ia beralih pada apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan pagi ini.

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak untuk memilih menu sarapan yang akan ia pilih untuk hari ini. Dari sederet resep dan menu masakan yang ia tata rapih dalam otaknya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk menu sarapannya pagi ini, sekaligus bekal yang akan ia bawa untuk Jongin.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo selalu datang ke sekolah lebih awal daripada yang lainnya. Dengan senyum yang merekah ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju tempat pertama yang setiap pagi ia tuju, Loker Room. Sesampainya disana, jika Kyungsoo biasanya langsung meletakkan bekal makanan itu ke dalam loker Kim Jongin, hari ini ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri tepat didepan loker itu dan menunggu hingga sang empu yang memiliki loker tersebut datang.

Walaupun Kyungsoo harus berdiri dan menunggu sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya ia melihat Jongin bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Sehun dan Baekhyun memasuki loker room dan langsung berjalan menuju arahnya. " Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Dingin, setidaknya nada dingin lah yang Kyungsoo dengar dari ucapan Jongin pagi ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun terlihat lebih ramah padanya dengan memberikan salam serta tersenyum untuknya.

Kyungsoo membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan yang ia siapkan dari pagi buta tadi. " Aku membawakanmu bekal makanan Kai. Aku hari ini memasak nasi goreng Kimchi untukmu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum walaupun terdengar betul dari nada ucapannya bahwa dirinya saat ini dalam keadaan gugup dan takut.

Jongin mendecih lalu mengambil dengan sedikit kasar bekal makanan yang Kyungsoo sodorkan untuknya. " Sekarang kau berani berbicara padaku, aah.. apa karena aku memintamu untuk menemaniku saat pesta sekolah semalam ? kau tahu aku tak butuh ini, karena akan sama dengan hari biasanya, bekal ini akan berakhir ditempat yang sama. Yang aku butuhkan darimu adalah jawa—"

" Aku akan memberikan jawabanku. Aku pasti menjawabnya. asal kau tidak membuang bekal itu, maka aku akan menjawabnya." Sergah Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Kyungsoo berani memandang dalam pada manic mata tegas Jongin.

" Setelah aku melihatmu menghabiskan bekal itu aku akan menjawabnya." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Jongin berdehem sejenak menetralkan dirinya karena terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

" Ehmm… bagaimana kalau nanti saat bel istirahat kita makan bersama dikantin. Kau mau kan Kyungsoo makan bersama dengan kami ?" ucap Sehun akhirnya karena tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah Kyungsoo menyuarakan keinginannya

" Yhaa ! apa kau gila .. bagaimana bisa ki—"

" Geure.. maka aku juga akan menjawabnya nanti. Terimakasih ajakannya Sehun-sshi. Kalu begitu aku permisi dulu." Potong Kyungsoo cepat atas ucapan Jongin, lalu ia membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

" Jongin kau harus lebih perhatian padanya. Setidaknya karena Kyungsoo lah nanti kau bisa bersama dengan Taemin." Ucap Sehun dengan menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Jika biasanya Kyungsoo menikmati pelajaran dengan tenang bahkan seolah jam pelajaran itu berlangsung sangat khidmat, kali ini Kyungsoo merasa berbeda. Kyungsoo merasa jika jam pelajaran kali ini berlangsung begitu cepat. Pasalnya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja duduk untuk menerima pelajaran, namun saat ia melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan, ia sadar jika 10 menit lagi pelajaran akan selelsai dan akan masuk pada jam istirahat.

Hal tersebut berkebalikan bagi Jongin. jika Kyungsoo merasa jam pelajaran kali ini terasa lebih cepat, Jongin merasa jika pelajaran kali ini jauh lebih lama daripada biasanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Padahal apa yang ia lakukan selama jam pelajaran sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan biasanya. Duduk dan bermain handphone, diam diam mengamati dan mengambil gambar Taemin, atau bahkan tertidur didalam kelas. Namun entah mengapa baginya jam pelajaran kali ini terasa jauh lebih lama walaupun dirinya telah melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan.

" Baiklah, kita bertemu minggu depan anak anak." Kalimat yang ditunggu tunggu oleh Jongin akhirnya terdengar juga walaupun waktu pelajaran masih tersisa.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo menyimak teman temannya yang bersorak ria karena akhirnya jam isirahat tiba, dengan tersenyum, perlahan ia memasukkan semua perlangkapan sekolah yang ia gunakan saat pelajaran ke dalam tasnya. " I'll wait in the rooftop. Dan jangan terlalu lama." Kyungsoo mendongak, Jongin yang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada yang cukup pelan namun kentara sekali nada dingin dalam kalimat tersebut tercetak jelas memenuhi indera penglihatan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pelan melihat Jongin berlalu begitu saja. " Kyungsoo-ya ada apa ? " Tanya Taemin yang melihat ada hal ganjil diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dibibir nya, menepuk pelan pundak Taemin lalu berlalu untuk menyusul Jongin. sedangkan Taemin semakin merasa curiga setelah Sehun dan Baekhyun juga mengikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Jongin yang sudah terlebih dahulu ada di atap sekolah melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah berjalan menuju arahnya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo. jujur Jongin saat ini takut jika saja Kyungsoo menolak untuk menjdi kekasih nya, karena jika Kyungsoo menolak itu juga berarti rencana nya mala mini untuk mendapat cinta Taemin, orang yang ia sukai juga gagal. " Bagaimana ? apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku ?" ucap Jongin setelah Kyungsoo berdiri tepat didepannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum yang membuat Jongin bingung, bahkan bukan hanya bingung, kini Jongin mulai khawatir rencana nya dengan Sehun akan gagal. " Duduk dan makanlah dulu Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo setelah tersenyum bahkan Kyungsoo mendahului Jongin untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

" Woah.. aku yakin kau sudah tau jika aku tidak mau ada yang memanggil nama asli ku kecuali sahabat dan juga kekasih yang aku cintai, nerd. " ucap Jongin dengan menekan sebuah kata diakhir kalimatnya untuk menyindir Kyungsoo lalu ia duduk tepat didepan Kyungsoo. sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

Bohong jika Kyungsoo tak merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Jongin yang ditujukan kepadanya. Kyungsoo bukanlah siswa bodoh yang tak mengerti apa apa. Kyungsoo adalah siswa yang memiliki nilai paling bagus disekolahnya. Namun Kyungsoo lenih memilih untuk berpura pura dan mengabaikan apa yang Jongin katakan tentang nya. " Maaf, Kai-sshi." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin sendiri bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Selama ini Jongin selalu membuang setiap bekal makanan maupun vitamin yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya secara diam diam di dalam loker miliknya. Jongin hanya terlalu bergantung dan selalu mengedepankan rasa gengsinya, ia hanya tak mau Kyungsoo melihatnya menghaiskan mbekal makanannya dan mengira jika dirinya menyukai bekal tersebut. " _Aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku jika aku menghabiskan bekal ini, terlebih dia pasti tahu jika selama ini aku selalu membuang bekal yang ia berikan padaku._ " Setidaknya itulah yang Jongin pikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan bekal tersebut.

Melihat kegelisahan pada mata Jongin, Sehun terkekeh. Ia yakin Jongin sedang berfikir dengan otak kecilnya bagaimana caranya agar terhindar dari bekal makanan tersebut. " Mengapa kau tak mencicipi bekal yang Kyungsoo bawa Jongin ?" goda Sehun yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Sedangkakn Jongin sudah siap untuk menyambar Sehun dengan sumpah serapah yang sedari tadi sudah berada diujung mulutnya.

" Kyungsoo-ya, aku yakin Jongin tidak akan menghabiskan bekal makanan yang kau bawakan. Kalu begitu mau kah kau pergi dari sini denganku ? kita bisa makan ditempat lain dari pada harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat hanya untuk menunggu Jongin untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu menjawab apa yang Jongin tanyakan padamu., emm ?" celetuk Baekhyun dengan penuh harap pada Kyungsoo, bahkan Kyungsoo dapat melihat jika Baekhyun nampak akan menangis saat mengatakannya.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo bingung, " Mengapa Baekhyun berlagak tak rela jika aku menjadi bahan mainan Jongin dan namjachingunya, bukankah ia juga ikut campur dalam membuat taruhan itu ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan kembali menunjukkan senyum nya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

" Gwenchana Baekhyun sshi." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. " Kai sshi, kau tidak perlu memakannya jika kau memang tidak mau. Karena dengan kau tidak membuangnya saja aku sudah bersyukur." Lanjut Kyungsoo. dan dapat ia lihat setelah itu Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

" Ah geure ? baiklah jika kau memaksa, " jawab Jongin dengan enteng. " Sehun-ah, bukankah kau sangat suka nasi goreng kimchi ? jika kau mau makanlah. Entah mengapa aku kenyang." Lanjut Jongin dengan menggeser kotak bekal makanan itu pada Sehun.

" Bolehkah ? Baekkie baby, apa kau mau ? " jawab Sehun serta menawarkannya sang kekasih.

" Kyungsoo membuatnya untuk Kai, jadi seharusnya Kai lah yang menghabiskannya. Dan kau Kai, setidaknya hargai apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan unt—"

" Gwenchana Baekhyun sshi. Jika kau dan Sehun mau, kalian boleh menghabiskannya, dari pada tidak ada yang memakannya kan?" sergah Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang menggantung.

Seolah mendapatkan izin, Sehun menyantap nasi goreng kimchi yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya layaknya anak kecil yang suguhi permen. Bahkan Sehun menyantap nya secara rakus seolah olah ia tak pernah makan makanan itu.

" Wae ? rasanya tidak enak ? sudah kuduga ?" ucap Jongin secara terang terangan melihat Sehun yang tadinya menyantap makanan tersebut dengan rakusnya tiba tiba berhenti mengunyah secara tiba tiba.

" Sehunnie wae geure ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang juga bingung melihat ekspresi dan mata Sehun yang terlihat berkaca kaca.

Sehun menelan nasi goreng kimchi yang sudah ada didalam mulutnya secara perlahan. " Ani, ini sangat enak. Dan rasanya,, mengingatkan pada nasi goreng kimchi buatan mendiang eomma." Jawab Sehun dengan memandang lekat nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo. " Gomawo,, Kyungsoo-ya" lanjut Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian.

" Ehmm.. aku yakin kau salah makan saat sarapan tadi kan ? mana mungkin masakan si nerd ini kau samakan dengan masakan mendiang eomma mu yang sudah dikenal diseluruh Korea sebagai chef terbaik ? aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan muntah Hun." Cerocos Jongin menyindir nyata masakan yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

" Aku anak nya, dan ini kali pertama aku merasakan nasi goreng kimchi dengan rasa yang sama dengan buatan Eomma ku setelah eomma meninggal." Jawab Sehun yang membuat Jongin langsung menutup mulutnya.

" Syukurlah jika kau suka Sehun sshi, Baekhyun sshi mintalah kekasihmu untuk makan pelan pelan. Bisa bisa ia tersedak jika makan seperti tadi." Ucap Kyungsoo menyudahi perdebatan kecil Sehun dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tahu tentang keluarga Sehun. Bahkan kyungsoo juga tahu perihal mendiang ibu Sehun yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat tahun lalu. Hanya satu hal yang tak Kyungsoo sangka. Sehun menyamakan makanan yang ia buat sama enaknya dengan makanan yang dibuat oleh ibunya yang bahkan merupakan pemilik restoran yang menjadi favorit nya dan eommanya. Dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo percaya pada Sehun saat mengatakannya. Karena Sehun mengatakan dengan mata yang berair dan tak mungkin itu merupakan suatu kebohongan.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Walau ini kali pertama bagi Kyungsoo dapat menikmati makan siang dikala jam istirahat bersama dengan temannya, meski mereka bukanlah teman yang dekat tapi satu hal yang Kyungsoo dapatkan yaitu suatu kebersamaan serta kehangatan atau bahkan bisa Kyungsoo ungkap layaknya sebuah kekeluargaan. " _jika saja kami adalah teman ataupun sahabat dekat, pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan._ " Pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat keakraban yang dibangun antara Jongin, Sehun dan Juga Sehun. Kyungsoo juga merasa sangat terhormat mendapat pujian baik itu dari Sehun maupun Baekhyun setiap mereka menikmati bekal makanan yang ia bawa sebenarnya untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo bahagia walaupun ia tahu jika semua ini hanyalah sandiwara yang dimainkan oleh Jongin untuk mendapatkan cintanya yang sesungguhnya. Yang Kyungsoo harapkan, jika suatu saat ia juga ingin diberi kesempatan untuk kembali melihat serta menikmati moment ini bersama dengan mereka maupun tema temannya yang lain.

" Kau sudah selesai ? jangan kau kira aku lupa dengan tujuan kita makan bersama disini. " sebuah kalimat yang terucap dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat menyapa telinga Kyungsoo sehingga mengharuskannya untuk berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol yang dilakukan Sehun dan Baekhyun sebagai sepasang kekasih

Kyungsoo tersenyum, " Aku pun juga mengingatnya Kai sshi.. " jawab Kyungsoo singkat

Jongin mendecih tak suka pada Kyungsoo saat mendengar jawabannya. jika kebanyakan orang akan berpura pura bersikap baik dan manis jika sedang membutuhkan sesuatu dari orang lain ? lalu mengapa Jongin berbeda ? mengapa ia secara terang terangan menunjukkan ekpresi maupun ketidaksukaannya terhadap Kyungsoo ? bukankah saat ini semua rencana taruhannya bersama dengan Sehun ada pada Kyungsoo. jika saja Kyungsoo menolak nya bukankah itu sama artinya dengan kegagalan baginya. Sebegitu bencinya kah Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. jika pepatah ' Benci bisa berubah jadi cinta ' itu benar adanya, mungkinkah suatu saat Jongin akan merasakan hal tersebut kepada Kyungsoo. dan mungkinkah pada saat itu, Kyungsoo masih memiliki perasaaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini ?.

" Kalau begitu, bukankah kau harus menjawabnya sekarang, mengingat kita sudah makan bersama dan bahkan dapat aku lihat kau menikmati suasana ini bersama sahabat sahabat ku. ?" lanjut Jongin menatap nyalang pada Kyungsoo yang juga menatap nya dengan mata polosnya. " Atau mungkin kau secara todak sengaja memintaku untuk mengulang pertanyaan yang semalam aku katakan padamu ? jika benar maka aku akan mengulanginya. Do Kyungsoo maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" Tanya Jongin lagi namun kali ini tanpa memandang Kyungsoo.

" Em, aku mau Kai sshi" jawab Kyungsoo " _Jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan melakukannya untukmu._ " lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sehun dan Baekhyun dibuat bengong dengan jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan. ' _bukankah Kyungsoo terlalu bodoh untuk menerka apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya mengingat sikap Jongin sama sekali tidak menggunakan perasaan saat menyatakan cinta tersebut ? mungkinkah Kyungsoo sudah dibutakan oleh cintanya kepada Jongin ?_ ' bahkan baik Baekhyun dan Sehun pasti akan kaget dengan pikiran mereka jika mereka tahu bahwa apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini sangatlah sama.

" Kyungsoo-ya andwee.. Kyungsoo ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, ini ha—"

" Anii,,, Aku yakin baik Kai maupun kalian tahu jika selama ini aku secara diam diam menaruh hari terhadap Kai. Dan hari ini dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bukankah ini suatu keberuntungan yang besar bagiku Baekhyun sshi." Sempurna, Kyungsoo memerankan perannya sangat sempurna. Dengan wajahnya yang sungguh polos Kyungsoo benar benar berperan seolah olah ia tak tahu dengan apa yang Jongin dan Sehun mainkan saat ini.

Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ini, bahkan senyumnya itu tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai senyum yang tulus, senyum itu lebih menurus pada sebuah kejahatan yang tersembunyi dalam sebuah kebohongan semata. Sedangkan Sehun, dialah yang memprakarsai ide taruhan tersebut, ia juga yang berjanji akan membatu Jongin dalam mendapatkan Taemin melalui Kyungsoo, namun ia bingung, mengapa ia sendiri pula yang merasa ini benar benar tidak adil bagi Kyungsoo. walau ia baru kali ini dekat dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun bisa merasakan ketulusan yang sempurna dari diri Kyungsoo yang membuatnya sungguh merasa bersalah akan hal ini.

" Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, dimana kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan malam ini adalah malam minggu yang mana diketahui banyak orang sebagai malam dimana sepasang kekasih biasa menikmati malam bersama. Kai sshi, aku tahu ini berlebihan, tapi bisakah kita memulai first date kita nanti malam di tepian sungai Han ?" lagi dan lagi, Kyungsoo menyelami perannya dengan sangat sempurna. Bahkan Kyungsoo dapat melihat walaupun hanya sekejap jika Jongin menunjukkan senyum kemenangan yang cukup mengerikan.

" Andwee !" Sehun dan Baekhyun memberikan penolakan secara bersama. " Andwee Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan aku, sebenarnya ini semua ha—"

" Wae andwe ? ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan Sehun sshi. Kau dan Baekhyun sshi datanglah bersama aku yakin kalian menyukainya nanti." Kyungsoo menyadari jika Sehun hendak membongkar semua yang ia rencanakan bersama dengan Jongin, namun Kyungsoo terlalu sempurna dalam memainkan peran korban. Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin tahu kenyataan sebenarnya saat ini, ia hanya ingin mengikuti semuanya karena ia bukanlah seorang pengecut yang perlu dikasihani walaupun secara fisik ia terlihat lemah untuk ukuran namja.

Sedangkan Jongin nampak sangat kesal dengan Sehun yang seolah berubah pikiran secara tiba tiba. ' _Bukankah ini semua idenya mengapa Sehun seolah tak ingin melanjutkannya.'_ pikirnya. Tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin, ia terlalu dibutakan dengan cintanya yang begitu besar kepada Taemin. Yang ia pikirkan hanya ia harus bisa mendapatkan cintanya yang sudah bertahun tahun hari ini karena ia sudah melalui hal besar dan cukup menjijikkan baginya dengan berurusan dengan siswa nerd seperti Kyungsoo.

Jongin sedikit terkekeh dan mencubit pelan pipi gembil Kyungsoo " Aigoo, bukankah kau sangat manis,, kalian dengar kana pa yang anak ini katakan. Baiklah aku setuju. Nanti malam kita lakukan first date kita disana sayang," ucap Jongin dengan nada yang cukup kale dan terkesan merayu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum menaggapi ucapan Jongin.

" Ahh, bagaimana jika sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau sudah mau menjadi kekasih ku, aku mengabulkan satu keinginanmu hari ini? " lanjut Jongin

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Kyungsoo

" Tentu, katakan saja." Jawab Jongin dengan mempertahankan senyumnya.

" Kalau begitu, Lotte world" jawab Kyungsoo senang.

" Aaah, jadi kekasihku ini ingin bermain ke lotte world. Baiklah, nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu sekaligus nanti malam kita langsung menuju tepian sungai Han seperti keinginanmu sayang." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sungguh ingin menghentikan ini semua, namun apa daya mereka, selama 5 tahun mereka mengenal Kyungsoo walaupun baru kali ini mereka saling berkomunikasi, ini kali pertama bagi mereka melihat Kyungsoo sebahagia ini. Untuk merusaknya, baik Baekhyun dan Sehun sungguh tak mampu. Kyungsoo nampak terlihat layaknya anak kecil yang sangat bahagia saat melihat orang tua nya pulang bekerja dengan membawa makanan manis. Andai saja, andai saja mereka tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui semua nya, semua tentang taruhan itu, mungkinkah mereka akan berfikir hal yang sama seperti saat ini ?.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Sore ini, tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup megah yang dikelilingi oleh pagar tinggi yang terbuat dari besi besi yang diukir cukup indah, sepasang kekasih terlihat sedang beradu mulut didalam mobil. Ah, mungkin hanya salah satu dari mereka saja yang nampak marah, karena salah satu dari mereka terlihat nampak menjelaskan pada kekasihnya. " Jika kau turun dari mobil dan membawa namja bermuka dua itu bersama kita, aku pastikan aku akan marah padamu Sehun !" ucap Baekhyun mengancam Sehun sang kekasih dengan sedikit berteriak.

Tangan Sehun yang sudah siap untuk membuka pintu mobil terhenti mendengar kekasihnya mengancam nya seperti itu. Bagi Sehun, Baekhyun tak pernah mengancamnya selama mereka 4 tahun berpacaran. Di mata Sehun, Baekhyun selalu ceria dan terlihat selalu romantic dan manja terhadapnya. Dan jika sekarang ia mengancamnya, bukankah hal yang sangat buruk terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana Baekkie-ya.. aku dan Jongin sudah bertaruh akan hal ini. Sepulang sekolah bahkan aku sudah meminta padanya untuk berhenti saat aku tahu Kyungsoo benar benar polos dan lugu. Tapi ia tetap bersikukuh untuk melanjutkannya." Terang Sehun pada kekasihnya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Sehun tahu jika ia juga berkata menggunakan kalimat dengan nada yang sama dengan Baekhyun maka ia hanya akan memperkeruh emosi Baekhyun yang saat ini ada di puncaknya.

" Lalu kenapa dengan bodohnya kau mengajukan taruhan gila itu pada Jongin jika kau merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo sekarang ?" serang Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah mulai berair.

" Aku tahu aku salah. Setelah ini aku akan berusaha mencari jalan yang terbaik bagi Kyungsoo. tapi aku mohon pengertianmu sayang. Pria sejati tidak menarik ucapannya kembali. Dan juga setidaknya kita bisa lihat dari sisi baiknya. Bukankah dengan ini Jongin sahabat kita sedari kecil bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya ?" Sehun menjelaskan dengan mengusap lelehan airmata yang mulai membasahi pipi tirus kekasih nya, memberi pengertian untuk menghindari konflik diantara mereka berdua.

" Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo ? bagaimana dengannya Sehunna.. Jongin mendapatkan kebahagiannya bersama namja bermuka dua sialan itu tapi Kyungsoo yang menjadi korbannya. Dia terlalu baik untuk kalian sakiti Sehunna." Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Mungkin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bukanlah teman baik selama ini. Mereka hanyalah sebatas teman satu kelas yang bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi satu sama lainnya. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo adalah satu satu nya teman sekelasnya yang sangat ingin ia jadikan teman bahkan sahabat dekat karena Kyungsoo memang selalu baik kepada setiap orang.

Sembari menangkup pipi kekasihnya, Sehun juga mengusap lembut pipi tersebut, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air mata yang mengalir disana. " Aku tahu, aku turut andil dalam taruhan yang merugikan Kyungsoo ini. Aku berjanji, aku berjanji akan membantunya dalam segala hal setelah masalah ini selesai, jadi kau jangan terla—"

TOKK TOKK..

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat ia mendengar suara kaca mobilnya diketuk seseorang, bahkan baik Sehun dan Baekhyun menanggapi hal tersebut dengan keterkejutannya, sempat melihat dan mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya Sehun segera membukakan kaca mobil disebelahnya.

Orang tersebut melihat dengan seksama pada Sehun dan Baekhyun. " Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? dan juga Baekhyun mengapa kau menangis ? eoh,, apa kalian bertengkar didepan rumahku ?" Tanya nya dengan akrab.

" Eoh Taemin-ah.. kami hendak mengunjungi mu, tapi syukurlah ternyata kami bertemu dengan mu disini jadi kami tidak perlu masuk." Jawab Sehun tak kalah ramah. Memang hubungan Sehun dan Taemin cukup dekat karena memang Jongin sering sekali mengajak Sehun untuk bertemu dengan Taemin. Sedangkan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Taemin adalah kebalikannya. Baekhyun tidak menyukai Taemin karena menurutnya Taemin terlalu memiliki banyak wajah dan sangat pandai dalam mengolah wajah wajah tersebut.

" Kalian mencariku ?" Tanya Taemin bingung. " _Apa aku memiliki janji dengan mereka berdua_ ?" lanjut Taemin dalam hati.

" Yup.. masuklah.. ini sudah mulai petang, kita harus cepat." Jawab Sehun dengan membantu membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk Taemin.

" Aku akan ikut jika kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi dan mau kemana kita Sehun !" jawab Taemin dengan memicingkan matanya.

Sehun sempat kewalahan untuk membuat Taemin masuk dalam mobil dan mengikuti nya dengan diam karena Taemin enggan untuk ikut jika Sehun maupun Baekhyun tak menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya. Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun untuk meminta pendapat, namun apa daya Baekhyun sungguh mengacuhkannya dengan bermain handphone bahkan telah memasang headphone pada telinganya yang membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Perlahan Sehun menjelaskan semua nya pada Taemin, Sehun menjelaskan mulai dari taruhan yang ia buat bersama Jongin, dimana Jongin saat ini, bersama siapa Jongin saat ini dan apa rencana selanjutnya, semuanya ia ceritakan kepada Taemin. Memang Sehun tak langsung mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari Taemin namun satu hal yang Sehun tidak mungkin tahu, jika Taemin bahagia dengan semua yang direncanakan. Karena pada dasarnya, Taemin juga memiliki rsa yang sama dengan apa yang Jongin rasakan padanya sejak lama.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama, yang Kyungsoo dapat selama perjalanan menuju Lotte World hanyalah omelah yang tiada henti dari Jongin karena membuatnya menunggu cukup lama didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukannya lupa akan rencananya bersama Jongin sore ini, bukan juga karena Kyungsoo lelet dalam berbagai hal. Hanya saja saat Jongin sampai dirumah Kyungsoo, ia memastikan jika tidak ada yang tertinggal astu pun dari semua persiapan yang ia bawa untuk hari ini. Ditambah lagi Jongin sama sekali tidak mengabari Kyungsoo jika dirinya sudah berada didepan rumah Kyungsoo, itu seua karena baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama sama tidak memiliki kontak satu sama lainnya. beruntungnya saat itu Eomma Kyungsoo datang dan memberitahu jika Ada seseorag yang menunggu anak semata wayang nya itu didepan rumahnya.

" Apa kau masih marah Kai sshi ?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut takut, sungguh Kyungsoo tak memiliki niatan untuk membuatnya menunggu lama didepan rumahnya.

Mendengar hal itu Jongin mengibaskan tangannya asal. " Lupakan, lagi pula bukan semua salahmu." Jawab Jongin. sebenarnya Jongin menjawab seperti itu karena ia bosan mendengar Kyungsoo yang terus bertanya apakah ia marah ataupun meminta maaf. Dan juga tidak mungkin bagi Jongin mengakui kesalahapahaman akan hal tersebut terang terangan mengingat dirinya selalu mengedepankan ego maupun rasa gengsinya.

" Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Kai sshi ?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi bingung dengan apa yang Jongin cari. Pasalnya Jongin sedari tadi, sesampainya di Lotte world ia bertingkah layaknya orang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

" Tentu melakukan apa yang kau mau disini. Tapi sebelum itu aku mau bertemu dengan sepupu ku dulu. Kudengar ia sedang pemotretan di Lotte World." Jawab Jongin sambil berjalan menuju sebuah kerumunan kecil yang ia tengarai mungkin disanalah sepupunya itu melakukan kegiatannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangguk angguk menandakan ia paham sekaligus terus berjalan mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

Dari belakang, Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang lalu mereka saling berpelukan layaknya mereka benar benar sepupu yang sangat akrab. Selain sepupu Jongin, manic mata Kyungsoo juga menangkap postur tubuh namja yang tinggi menjulang bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyungsoo menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan kepalanya, entah mengapa ia tiba tiba merasa malu akan sesuatu.

" Siapa dia ? kekasihmu ?" Tanya sepupu Jongin to the point. Mendengar hal tersebut baik Jongin maupun namja tinggi tersebut terbatuk bersamaan.

" kalian kenapa ? ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ?" lanjut sepupu Jongin bertanya tanya dan memandang bingung secara bergantian Jongin dan namja tersebut.

" Kau bicara apa Hyung.. dia.. dia temanku ?" jawab Jongin sedikit ragu ragu. " Benarkan ?" lanjut Jongin mengkonfirasi kepada Kyungsoo. namun sayang apa yang Jongin tanyakan tak dapat direspon dengan baik, karena entah apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ini. Ia terlihat bengong layaknya jiwa baru saja keluar dari raganya.

" Yhaa.. oyy.. ? " lanjut Jongin sembari mengibas kibaskan pelan tangannya, namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak peka akan hal tersebut.

" _**meskipun aku tidak tau apa alasanmu hingga menangis seperti tadi, tapi jika itu hal yang berat dan kau merasa belum puas menangis, maka menangis lah, menangislah di pundakku dan salurkan serta bagi rasa sakit dari masalahmu itu padaku melalu tangisanmu. Karena kau tau, setiap masalah sama hal nya dengan hujan dan gelapnya malam, disaat hujan turun kau maka carilah keindahannya yaitu pelangi dan saat gelap malam tanpa cahaya bulan maka lihatlah keindahan taburan bintang. Begitu pula masalah, jika kau memiliki masalah pecahkanlah dan temukan hikmahnya "**_

" _**apakah aku terlihat begitu buruk dimatanya ? benar aku menyukai nya, mengaguminya, tapi mengapa ia memperlakukanku layaknya sebuah boneka. Aku juga memiliki hati yang juga bisa bahagia, bisa juga terluka, mengapa ia tak peka akan hal tersebut.. hikss."**_

Mengingat sepotong percakapan yang ia lakukan semalam bersama dengan orang yang baru ia kenal itu membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kasar dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah terhadap dirinya sendiri, bahkan Kyungsoo mengacak acak rambutnya secara tidak sadar.

" Dia gila " ucap sepupu Jongin yang diangguki setuju oleh Jongin sendiri. Sedangkan namja tinggi yang bersama mereka tertawa lirih melihat Kyungsoo yang frustasi. " _Catatan baru, saat frustasi dan juga pipi yang memerah, dia sangat menggemaskan._ " Batinnya senang.

" Yhaa.. kau ini kenapa ?" kesal Jongin dengan sedikit menyenggol Kyungsoo melihat tingkahnya yang semakin aneh baginya.

Terima kasih pada Jongin, karena nya Kyungsoo sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. " Eoh … anii.. " jawab Kyungsoo gelagapan sembari tersenyum aneh dan menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" Perkenalkan dia sepupu ku namanya Kim –"

" Kim Jongdae.. namamu siapa manis ?" sergah Jongdae memotong ucapan Jongin sembari mengusap usap rambut Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar Jongin memindahkan paksa tangan Jongdae dari rambut Kyungsoo. " Ahh, aku,, Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. senang mengenal anda Jongdae sshi." Jawab Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Pppfftt… Jongdae ? bukannya kau biasa dipanggil Chen si muka kotak ?" sanggah namja disebelahnya dengan gelak tawanya. Sedangkan Jongdae memberikan sumpah serapah tanpa suara pada pelaku yang mempermalukannya.

" Eheemm.. dia temanku, ahh lebih tepat orang yang selalu merepotkanku Chanyeol, Park idiot Chanyeol" ucap Jongdae tak mau kalah mempermalukan temannya.

" Siapa yang tak mengenalnya Hyung.. dia star korea terwow saat ini" lanjut Jongin tak begitu suka. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan kuat bagi Jongin untuk tidak menyukainya. Jongin hanya sedikit tidak suka kepada Chanyeol karena ia mengetahui Taemin, orang yang ia sukai, merupakan penggemar berat Chanyeol. Bahkan wallpaper dihandphonenya adalah gambar Chanyeol. Dengan kata lain Jongin dapat dikategorikan Cemburu.

" Bukankah kau kemari untuk bersenang senang.. jika benar, maka cepatlah. Atau aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo dan berlalu begitu saja.

Melihat Jongin yang pergi begitu saja, Kyungsoo segera menunduk memberi hormat kepada Jongdae lalu pergi menyusul Jongin. " Apa mereka sepasang kekasih ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae dengan tetap menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dan hilang ditelan kerumunan.

Jongdae tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. " Mungkinkah begitu ? tak bisakah kau menerka jawabannya dari sikap sepupuku, idiot." Jawab Chen tak jelas.

" Jadi benar mereka sepasang kekasih.. " sanggah Chanyeol pelan yang cukup keras sehingga Jongdae bisa mendengarnya.

" Kau memang idot Park. Mana mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih." Ucap Chen kesal.

" Sepupumu terlihat cemburu dan tak terima saat kau mengusap rambutnya." Argue Chanyeol.

" Sepertinya selain telingamu yang lebar kau membutuhkan mata yang lebar juga Park. Bahkan anak kecil tahu hanya dari interaksi keduanya jika tak mungkin bagi mereka menjalin hubungan. Sepupuku sudah memiliki incarannya. Dan terakhir aku melihat fotonya ia cukup manis. Walau tak semanis namja bernama Kyungsoo itu." Ucap Chen acuh sekaligus mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol lurus kedepan.

" Sangat mungkin. Jika dia adalah seorang player." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan setelah itu Chanyeol menyambar jaketnya dan berlari menyusur kerumunan orang disana.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

Sore ini, entah perasaan Jongin saja atau memang Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berbeda. Jika biasanya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sebagai siswa nerd yang tak ingin ia dekati, hari ini sedikit berbeda. Dimata Jongin, saat ini Kyungsoo nampak begitu manis walaupun penampilannya tetap menggunakan aksesoris yang biasa ia pakai, celana panjang dan baju lengan panjang serta kacamata bulat yang menempel dengan tepat pada tempatnya. Hanya saja Jongin baru menemukan jika Kyungsoo ternyata memliki senyum yang cuup indah jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Mata bulatnya yang bersinar saat mengagumi indahnya kota saat Ferris Wheel berhenti tepat diatas layaknya anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Bahkan Jongin sempat mengakui pada dirinya sendiri jika Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik saat tersenyum dengan helaian poni rambutnya yang tersapu angin.

Harus Jongin akui jika kencan sehari ini tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Sebelumnya ia membayangkian jika banyak orang yang akan tertawa maupun mencibir Jongin karena pasangannya yang sedikit berbeda dalam hal penampilan. Namun dalam kenyataannya berbeda, ia menyukai nya bahkan hatinya pun berkata hal yang sama.

"Ekhemmm… " Jongin berdehem guna mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi lebih focus pada pemandangan dibawah.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah yang tetap mempertahankan senyum heart shape lips nya. " Dari sekian banyak permainan di lotte World, mengapa kau memilih untuk menaiki wahana Ferris Wheel ini. Padahal banyak yang jauh lebih seru seperti Roller Coaster. Bukankah itu lebih ekstrim sekaligus kesempatan yang bagus bagimu karena kau bisa berpegangan pada ku." Ucap Jongin dengan percaya diri mencoba kembali untuk menjadi Jongin yang Kyungsoo tahu. Karena sejujurnya Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo tahu tentang perasaan senang nya hari ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Jongin. " Karena aku menyukai nya. Di wahana inilah banyak kenangan indah yang terukir. Walau di wahana ini pulalah kenangan buruk tertingal. " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin.

" Apa maksudmu ? kenangan indah ? kenangan buruk ? " bingung Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum, " ini adalah wahana favorit ku dan juga kedua orang tua ku, kami hampir setiap tahun datang kemari untuk menaikinya. Dan di wahana ini pula lah Appa ku meningggalkan aku dan Eomma untuk selamanya." Jawab Kyungsoo. _' begitu pula denganmu Jongin. setelah bersenang senang bersama disini, kau juga akan pergi.'_ Lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jongin tahu jika senyum yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan saat ini berbeda dengan senyum yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengagumi pemandangan. Senyum itu lebih pada senyum indah yang digunakan untuk menutupi sebuah rasa sakit, kecewa maupun kesedihan. Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan ' im okay, don't worry',, ' its okay Kai sshi' saat Jongin meminta maaf karena menyinggung masalah tersebut, tapi entah mengapa Jongin merasa hatinya berkata untuk tetap bersamanya, menenangkannya dan berada disisinya.

Susah payah Jongin mencoba untuk menepis perasaan tersebut, namun hasilnya tetap saja tak berubah, hatinya tetap saja berkata yang sama, sekeras apapun Jongin diam, saat hatinya berkata untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar tangannya menarik lembut tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Dan saat rasa hangat tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo bertemu giliran mata nya yang tertutup menikmati rasa nyaman tersebut. Kembali mencoba menyangkal apa yang ia rasakan, pikirannya lah yang menjadi tenang saat ia menghirup aroma vanilla dari rambut halus Kyungsoo.

Jujur saja Jongin bingung dengan kinerja tubuhnya, seolah olah tak mendengar egonya, tubuh Jongin hanya mengikuti apa yang perasaan dan hatinya katakan. Dan saat ia menyerah dengan ego nya sendiri dan memilih untuk mengikuti apa kata hati nya. Yang ia temukan adalah rasa nyaman yang sempurna, kehangatan yang menenangkan serta debaran jantung yang tak menentu, tapi anehnya Jongin menyukai detak jantung yang tak menentu tersebut, layaknya sebuah nada dengan ritme yang sempurna.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan peluk hangat tersebut. " Kau mengatakan jika tidak hanya kenangan buruk yang tertinggal disini, namun kau juga mengatakan kenangan indah juga terukir disini." Ucap Jongin yang diangguki lemah oleh Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya.

" Bisakah aku menjadi kenangan indah tersebut ?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo bingung ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Karena memang dari awal Jongin adalah kenangan indah serta kenangan buruknya untuk hari ini.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo, mendekatkan tubuh mereka, menangkup kedua belah pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut hingga kedua wajah mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin dapat merasakan deru nafas masing masing. Semakin dekat hingga semakin dekat lagi wajah keduanya untuk saling bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo tahu ini tidak benar, Kyungsoo tahu jika semua ini harusnya tidak boleh terjadi hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Menyadari Kyungsoo menolak untuk diciumnya, Jongin membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan jelas terlihat olehnya, Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya.

" M-maaf,, ini salah Kai sshi." Ucap Kyungsoo gugup.

" Tidak ada yang salah. Bukan kah hal ini sudah biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. " jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. " Karena ini terlalu cepat Kai sshi." Balas Kyungsoo. _' Karena aku hanya akan memberikan ciuman pertama ku pada orang yang mencintaiku. Maafkan aku.'_ Lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Terlepas dari gagalnya kegiatan yang akan Jongin lakukan pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol yang diam diam mengikuti mereka berdua yang saat ini berada di kabin ferris Wheel yang berbeda merasa lega. Namun walaupun ia merasa lega hatinya tetap tak terima melihat diatas sana berdekatan bahkan bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Jongdae yang juga ada ditempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol karena ia mengejar Chanyeol sebelumnya, menganga tak percaya.. ' benarkah Jongin seorang player ?' batinnya bergumam.

•••

•••

•••

•••

Kaisoo – _Can't You Love Me Again ?_ – Chansoo

•••

•••

•••

•••

 _ **Ada hal yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan hanya dengan**_

 _ **Mengikuti apa yang ego mu katakan.**_

 _ **Hal yang mungkin sederhana tapi sangat kau perlukan.**_

 _ **Sebuah hal yang hanya kau dapatkan dengan**_

 _ **Mengikuti apa yang hatimu katakana.**_

 _ **Sebuah hal sederhana bernama " ketenangan jiwa"**_

• **Kim Jongin** **•**

•••

•••

•••

•••

 **To be Continue.**

Chapter 4 is up …. Maaf karena sangat lama menelantarkan ff ini.. sungguh kuliah tak seindah di ftv ftv. Lari sana lari sini untuk mengerjakan tugas .. sungguh saya minta maaf chingu deul…

Terima kasih buat kak Lovesoo dan juga chingu deul semua yang terus mengingatkan untuk up ff ini… juga terima kasih untuk semuanya… maaf jika masih ada banyak typo didalam penulisan.. semoga chap ini bisa diterima oleh chingu sekalian..

Oh ya sebenarnya saya ada ff pure Kaisoo dengan genre romance fantasy. Seperti inilah penampakan awalnya :

" _ **Dilihat dari sisi manapun, tak peduli melihat ku menggunakan alat apapun, semua akan mengira aku adalah seorang manusia. Karena memang secara keinderaan, aku terlihat layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya, bukan sebuah robot bukan pula sebuah boneka. Namun pada kenyataannya, aku dapat diartikan sebagai cermin. Aku hidup dan tumbuh dewasa berdasarkan pada rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh pemilikku. Karena aku adalah… seorang Hybrid Child**_ _"_

Seperti itu sii summary nya kalau ada yang suka dan tertarik akan coba saya share, hehhehe

Ditunggu review, saran serta kritik yang membangun ya chingu …. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya …. :D

 **Big thanks to :**

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214, DOHXO,WKCS-Hyun, Lovesoo, NN, kaisoomin, AAAgst, ripusi1288, indriichan, Dinadokyungsoo1, natasya98, xiuhan799, park byunhun, tarifebriantii88, Park insoo, Renita kaisoos, Kyungsooxeveryone, Asehn, Ika554, nurul523, Kaisooship, Cherry blossom 8812, queenaaudreycelloniashakina, nesyarera, kyung kyung, windy kim, Kyungie love, nanay273, HamsterXiumin, Pororo crong nini, Kyungiesoo12, Kawaiichan, Kim Gongju, Mimi, kaisoomin, Ayys, Park yolo, kikykikyau, baby soo, alexa, mamiichan evil maknae, annisahlailiya.**


End file.
